


Several Nights to Remember

by cunnilingusbeast



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Clubbing, Come Inflation, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Moirails With Pails, One Night Stands, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunnilingusbeast/pseuds/cunnilingusbeast
Summary: Ever since that strange alien visited that one night for anime cl - ahem, you MEAN, the Eastern Alternian Fine Animated Art Appreciation Society, and Polypa announced they’re moirails, you’ve been thinking about quadrants more than usual. More so than your studies or even your animes.It’s infuriating. Nauseating, almost.





	1. Mallek

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be super self indulgent but I hope yall enjoy it too lol :'3 I love tegiri but don't see much serious content for him, and as much as I love jokin abt how much of a weeb he is HE NEEDS MORE QUALITY CONTENT!!! 
> 
> so..... this is my unfortunate way of contributing :v)
> 
> enjoy!

     Your name is Tegiri Kalbur, and you’re tired of being quadrantless.

 

     The last pale rays of the harsh Alternian sun shimmer through the edges of your curtain. You’ve been waiting for this type of night for quite a while, one where you stopped distracting yourself with East Alternian media long enough to grab the secluded box from the top of your closet. It was intended for cosplay but you were never able to work up the nerve to don the articles inside, too used to loose, baggy clothing stained from your studies and long nights observing East Alternian shows.

 

    Ever since that strange alien visited that one night for anime cl - ahem, you _mean_ , the Eastern Alternian Fine Animated Art Appreciation Society, and Polypa announced they’re moirails, you’ve been thinking about quadrants more than usual. More so than your studies or even your animes.

 

    It’s infuriating. Nauseating, almost.

 

    As you take out the thigh highs from the white box, already wearing the uniform that was sequestered inside it, you wonder how you got to this point. For most of your life, your studies, lusus, and the giant array of shows you delved into were more than enough to fill in the part of your life that would have been taken up by quadrants like most other trolls. Even one of your youngest coworkers, Tirona, has a moirail already. When she trotted into the office with that gremlin smile of hers announcing her new quadrantmate, you swear she was staring daggers at you the entire time.

 

     You chew on your bottom lip with your fangs in frustration. You wish you could have revealed your pale feelings for Polypa, or even your pitch feelings to Azdaja, or perhaps gone out with at least one of the trolls you had red crushes on in the past - well, that’s in the past now. If Plan B works out, then none of that will matter anymore.

 

     You gingerly take out a pair of pristine, white flats from the box, briefly considering if it was necessary to wear them or not. You look down at your well-worn sneakers. You sigh. Maybe it’ll give you a few blisters but you’re not going to back down now. A true warrior never backs down. You put on the thigh highs, slipping on the flats afterwards. The fabric fits like a glove, squeezing slightly at the top in an alluring fashion that convinced you to purchase them in the first place. Standing up, your hands trace the folds of the outfit. It’s a standard uniform you were going to use and alter for several characters, but now it has a different purpose, mainly because it’s the only form fitting outfit you have that would suit a night out.

 

     Looking at yourself in the full-body mirror hanging on your wall, you twirl around shyly. The teal skirt comes down about halfway down your thighs, two inches above the black thigh highs adorned with a single white stripe at the top. You put on your jacket over the white top of the uniform, tying the teal bow. Your hands reach for your hat but you stop yourself.

 

     Should… you just ditch the hat?

 

     You recount the times Polypa remarked your hat made you look even more like a giant dork, although you brushed those comments off - definitely not because you have no idea how to style hair and are scared of it becoming a giant featherbeast’s nest like Tyzias’. Eventually, you inch your hand away from it. Instead, you open up a drawer in the small stand next to your recuperacoon. Inside, a bottle of liquid eyeliner and lipgloss twinkle intimidatingly.

 

     You snatch them up, quickly heading into the bathroom. Uncapping the eyeliner, you take a deep breath as you line the edge of your eyelids. You’ve spent several hours experimenting with this cursed thing, watching tutorial after tutorial. You’d think your practice with the folded steel of a katana would have helped steady your hand, but liquid eyeliner has proven to be the most fierce foe you’ve ever faced.

 

     Luckily, the lip gloss is easily applicable. Your wings? Sharp as a blade. Your lips? Glossy like the morning dew drops. Your hair? Your…. Hair……. Hm. You run a hand through the locks. You used your ablution trap not so long ago, so they’re still slightly damp. You grab the only comb you have, tentatively running it through your hair for a few minutes until you’re satisfied with its appearance. As you take one final look at yourself in the mirror, you glance at your fingerless gloves. There’s no way you’re at the point where you can abandon such an iconic piece of your look. You’ll keep them on for now.

 

     Before you leave the bathroom, you take a look around the hive. Tadashi seems to be nowhere in sight. You deftly sneak your way out of your hive, the heavy realization of what you’re setting out to do stopping you as soon as you step out. As the door to your hive ominously clicks closed behind you, you can feel your heart pounding in your ears.

 

     You. You, a person who spends his nights inside his hive or roaming random neighborhoods looking for evildoers, are about to head to a nightclub. You’ve never had the friend group or social skill set to go to one before. Your work friends are homebodies just like you; Polypa just builds mecha in her spare time so she’s in the same boat. At the very least, you did your research on the venue. The particular nightclub you’re heading to is a mainly midblood one, meaning less of a chance of a surprise culling from an angry highblood or a drone strike. Despite the relative safety of the location, your nerves are on fire.

 

     What will you even do there? Dance? Actually _talk_ to people? The only dance moves you know are all from shows you’ve watched. You’re not sure if anyone would even recognize them. If they did, you’re unsure if their reaction would be a positive one, either. You have enough money on you to buy a few drinks at least. Maybe if you become inebriated enough you’ll be able to do something other than cower in the corner and hope someone affable approaches you.

 

     You inhale sharply, forcing yourself to take the first step towards the location. It’s only a twenty minute walk away, so you’re soon facing the entrance, staring at what is definitely the biggest tealblood you have ever seen.

 

     “I.D.?” She cocks her head at you, squinting her eyes. Her body is more reminiscent of an indigoblood, although the trademark spiked locks of hair framing her face say otherwise.

 

     You take out your I.D., slightly regretting pulling a smug, deep thought pose in your photo. The guard nods, gesturing to the door. Upon entering, your ears are immediately blasted with bass that makes your skull rattle. A small fog is descended upon the floor, multi-colored lights traveling across the dance floor where a considerable crowd is located.

 

     For a brief moment, you stand there, most definitely on the verge of a panic attack. _Calm down, calm down…_ _Just. Breathe._ Get to the bar and grab a few drinks, then it won’t matter you’re completely out of your comfort zone with no one to shoosh pap you.

 

     You make your way to the bar, and stiffly seat yourself on the stool. The bartender approaches you, and you just point a finger at the biggest drink they have available. Might as well go big or go home. Definitely not going to wake up tomorrow regretting this.

 

     In the wait for your drink, you spot a cerulean blood seating himself a seat across from you out of the corner of your eye. You’ve never seen someone with so many piercings… He waves at the bartender, calling out to her in a way that suggests he’s a regular. She smiles, nodding at him, then slides your drink to you.

 

     “The usual?” She takes out a short glass and makes her way to a tall container of bright blue fluid.

 

     “Yeah, that’ll do. Seems like tonight’s busy.” The pierced troll leans against the counter, the light from the dance floor accenting the contours of his face.

 

     You tentatively take a sip from your drink; the taste doesn’t make you recoil completely, so you take a deep gulp of it. The harsh liquid rakes against your throat and sends a soft buzz to your head. It’s not powerful enough to really do anything yet, but you’re sure after the cup is emptied that’ll change.

 

     Every few moments, you catch the cerulean blood glancing over at you. Your cup is almost empty. You lean against the counter, trying to emit a vibe other than _I’ve Never Done Anything Like This In My Life Before Please Help Me._ He washes down a shot of whatever it was the bartender handed him, immediately requesting another, sparing another glance at you. His dark blue steel eyes, for a mere second, settled on your thigh highs. The buzz in your head hums a little louder.

 

     You arch your back a little, thinking back to all the femme fatales in your animes, crossing your legs slowly. You perch an elbow on the table, resting your head on your hand. This… is how you do it, right? At least, it seems to have garnered the attention of the cerulean blood.

 

     He downs another shot, finally turning towards you. That grin of his sends shivers up your spine.

 

     “I haven’t seen you around here before, this your first time here?”

 

     “I….,” _shit, shit, say something that sounds cool_ , “am usually divested in the study of the blade. The pale moonlight calls to me... but tonight I am resting from my usual pursuits.”

 

     “So, I’m going to take that as a yes.” He grins a bit wider. He hasn’t turned around and begun to ignore you or walked away, which means this plan hasn’t set itself on fire yet.

 

     Your cup is empty. The buzz in your head hums louder. It’s beginning to mix in with the rhythm of the music vibrating the walls. The light from the dance floor glints against your glasses, and you turn towards the stranger.

 

     “Do you dance?”

 

     “Well, yeah?” He raises an eyebrow, seemingly amused.

 

     “Come, we shall light the floor with the blinding rhythm of a draconian lusus.” You hop off the stool, extending a hand towards the troll.

 

     “Alright.” He shrugs, laughing softly. He takes your hand, suddenly leading you towards the dance floor. You follow suit, more than happy to have someone else who knows what to do in this labyrinth of trolls and harsh noise guide you.

 

     The both of you mingle with the crowd, the cerulean blood begins to move his body to the music. Everyone seems to be uncomfortably close to each other, almost as if they’re trying to pail each other through their clothes. Welp… there’s no turning back now. You swallow down your bubbling anxiety, zoning in on the crescendo of the beat and hum in your head. Closing your eyes, you undulate your body in the same form as the sea of trolls around you, trying to match your partner’s flow.

 

     He responds in kind, closing the space between the both of you and rolling against you. Your pulse quickens. You move in tandem, your back to his, hips grinding against each other. His hands slide down to your waist. You can feel his breath on your neck as you move against him, the multi-colored lights painting his form a dizzying array of colors. A blush begins to creep upon your face, tinting your ears a light teal. You’re not sure if it’s because of the concoction from earlier or the hands wandering under your skirt, but either way, you’re not complaining.

 

     You tilt your head upwards to your dance partner, admiring the way the light shines on his piercings. A light blush dusts his features, a sheen of sweat beginning to form on his face. His eyes meets yours, and he leans down to whisper in your ear, almost making you drop down on your knees right then and there.

 

     “You wanna take this somewhere else? If you’re cool with it, we can head back to my place…”

     His grin sends a dizzying tidal wave of heat into your groin. You nod weakly, nearly whining when he removes his hands from underneath the fringes of your skirt. He takes your hand again, leading you out from the club back out into the streets outside. Compared to the thumping atmosphere you were in just a minute ago, the odd serenity ( you never thought you’d use that adjective to describe any location on this planet ) is welcoming.

 

     “My name’s Mallek, by the way. Wouldn’t want to bring someone into my home without properly introducing myself.” He grins at you, his hand still around yours sending your think pan into overdrive. You fumble to find the ability to speak.

 

     “I’m Tegiri… Tegiri Kalbur.” You adjust your glasses out of nervous habit. Honestly, you had expected to be home by now. Even with your knowledge of the blade giving you steel grit, you were unsure this night would result in anything. Now that promise lies on the horizon, your blood pusher is on overdrive and  the only thing calming your nerves is the presence of Mallek’s hand holding your own.

 

     “Nice to meet ya. Once we’re at my place, you can just put your stuff wherever. We’re almost there.” You nod, hoping the walk isn’t much longer because you’re not sure how much your nerves can handle this much longer.

 

     A tall, looming building rises from the horizon. Mallek releases your hand once you’re inside to press the elevator button, the presence quickly missed. Once the elevator arrives, it’s a quick trip to his apartment. Mallek chats with you, and by that you mean he carries the conversation in a way that keeps you from going on a tangent, helping you relax even without any physical comfort. You didn’t think you’d be able to find a troll with his personality on the first night out.

 

     Mallek opens the door to his place, making a sweeping gesture. “Like I said earlier, stuff goes wherever. If you want something to drink before we get started, feel free to help yourself.”

 

     You gingerly remove your jacket, placing it on the couch near the entrance and admire the tasteful layout of the apartment. You slip off your shoes, unsure where or how or what really to do to start…

 

     Mallek seems to notice your apprehension, slinging an arm over your shoulders. “C’mon, we’ll just go upstairs. More comfortable up there.” He accents the last sentence with a wink. You feel your blood pusher skip a beat.

 

     You’re not sure if you should mention this is your first time pailing; a voice in your head tells you that would halt everything, or at least create a tension that would make you want to throw yourself out the nearest window. You clear your throat anyway, struggling to find your voice when Mallek unwraps his arm from your shoulders to take off his hoodie.

 

     If there were any words you were about to say, you completely lost them.

 

     Your eyes remain zoned in on the toned body in front of you. Mallek tosses the hoodie off to the side, his biceps flexing with every move he makes. You were aware bluebloods had heavier builds, but to witness it up close is a whole other world. He turns towards you, eyes sweeping over your form.

 

     “You gonna unchange or am I gonna have to do it for you?”, He says in a playful tone, his foot pushing a bucket out from under the table next to the couch.

 

     “Oh, I…” You blush, your fingers reaching under the hem of your top, pulling it slowly over your head. You struggle to undo the clasp of your skirt with trembling fingers, shuddering as Mallek’s fingers appear over your own.

 

     “I’ll help…” His hands make quick work of the clasps, allowing the skirt to fall to your ankles. All that’s left on your form are black panties and thigh highs. You look down, not sure what to do with your hands. You can feel the rising burn of blush turn your face to a deep teal, making you squirm.

 

     “I should, uh, mention I am not experienced in the ways of… romance. I have spent many a night practicing under the careful watch of my sensei in the path of justice set out before me… and… I- “

 

     “Nah, it’s okay dude. I’m cool with going slow.”

 

     You look up, grateful. You were dangerously close to going on an entire spiel.

 

     Mallek closes the distance between the both of you, starting with a chaste kiss. You lean against him, placing your hands on his chest. His own hands wander from your arms to your waist, massaging the skin there lightly. Mallek deepens the kiss, his fangs brush against your lips, causing delicious shivers to go up your spine. His hands trace circles into your skin, slowly traveling to your backside, cupping your ass and pressing you closer to his body. You gasp, allowing him to slip inside.

 

     His tongue licks at the sides of your mouth, tangling with your tongue. You whine, and press needily against him. The cool presence of him sliding against you sets your body on fire. Your hands grip onto his shoulders, steadying your swaying legs against his weight. His hands tease the edges of your underwear, dipping in to remove the dark cotton. When the garment is at about halfway down your thighs, you feel his hands roam close to your nook, not quite venturing there almost as if he was teasing you. You spread your legs slightly, hoping the invitation is enough. You’d rather not make any more embarrassing noises, especially considering you can feel your nook already dripping down your legs.

 

     Mallek kisses you one last time before moving to your neck, sucking at a patch of skin. He nips at it, nearly drawing blood. You cover your mouth with a hand to stifle a moan. Mallek moves a hand from your hip to grab at the said hand, pinning it to your side.

 

     “I wanna hear those pretty little sounds you make…”, He whispers, going back to making marks all over your neck and shoulder. You shiver, groaning.

 

     A finger traces the outer folds of your nook, causing your bulge to begin to unsheathe itself. Teal begins to leak, staining the finger that presses in further. You moan, your legs spreading further, allowing Mallek to press inside. He curls it inwards, making your nook close in on the intrusion and another moan to escape your lips. A second finger is added; Mallek moves at a steady pace, stretching your inner walls gently.

 

     At this point, it’s a miracle your legs have managed to stay steady, for the most part. The cerulean troll’s fingers scissor your entrance, a third being added, quickening the pace. Your voice raises a few octaves, your eyes closing shut as you slowly feel yourself becoming used to the pressure inside your nook. More fluids gush out onto Mallek’s fingers, running down your thighs and dripping onto the floor.

 

     “W-We… hng… We should move… over… ah! The bucket…” You whisper, the heat pooling in your abdomen signaling to you that if this continues a puddle of teal would soon coat the floor of the apartment. You’d rather not leave a permanent stain on your first night out.

 

     “Yeah… here.” Mallek slides his fingers out, hooking a hand underneath your legs and placing another on your back, picking you up bridal style.

 

     He places you on the couch right over the bucket, his hands spreading your legs embarrassingly wide. Deep teal coats your face as you look at him towering over you with a pleased grin on his face. “God, you’re so hot.” Your blood pusher nearly has an aneurysm at that sentence.

 

     His hands smooth over your thigh highs, playing with the top where the fabric presses against your thighs. Mallek’s hands retreat to hastily unbutton his pants, freeing his bulge, making your mouth water. He reaches for your underwear, peeling it off and tossing it onto an arm of the couch. The descending epiphany that you are about to get pailed by someone who’s actually attractive and not a fictional character practically sets your think pan to maximum overdrive. A wave of teal gushes from your nook, hitting the bottom of the bucket with a loud _plop_.

 

     “Heh, someone’s excited.” Mallek bites his lip, pulling off his underwear to let the last inches of his bulge free. That item is tossed over a nearby chair. You briefly wonder how Mallek gets any of his laundry done.

 

     Mallek kneels down in front of you, planting his mouth on your nook, sucking on the folds. You squeal, quickly biting into your bottom lip with your fangs to prevent any further shameful noises escaping.

 

     He drags his tongue over your entrance and then over the length of your bulge. It quivers appreciatively, wrapping around his tongue. The cerulean plays with it for a few moments, lazily allowing it to briefly slip into his mouth, his spit coating the tip of your bulge. “Hnn.. a-ah… Mallek…” You groan,and arch as you feel heat pool in your center.

 

     The blueblood pulls away, hooking his arms underneath your legs and pulling you closer to his hips. He’s now leaning over you, a glint in his eyes telling you the main course has only begun. You nod, your hands now holding onto the couch. You’ve played with yourself in the past, but… a real tentabulge has never gone anywhere near your nook, so you’re not totally sure how this will affect the ebb and flow of the situation.

 

     Mallek lines his bulge with your entrance, the large blue member nonchalantly sliding over your folds, tangling with your bulge for a few moments.

 

     “You ready?” He asks, a soft, assuring expression on his face.

 

     “Y… Yes.” you respond, unsure if really anyone is ever fully ready for a first pailing.

 

     He nods, his eyes drawing back downwards. He untangles his bulge from yours, allowing it to probe your entrance, slipping in the first few inches. Your nook clenches around the intrusion, forcing you to whimper. You adjust yourself on the couch, attempting to relax your muscles to grant the bulge more room to slide in. Mallek slowly guides himself into you inch by inch, every measurement filling you more and more. Your head tips backwards, your eyes rolling back. Your legs tremble, the presence of Mallek’s bulge filling every corner of your inner walls. He pushes in the last inch, stopping for a moment to allow you to get used to the feeling.

 

     Teal and cerulean drip from your nook into the bucket, the undulating motions of the bigger man's bulge brushing against every sensitive corner of your entrance.

 

     “Please… move...hnn…” You beg softly.

 

     Mallek obeys and does an experimental shallow thrust. You can feel his bulge curl inside you, pushing against those sensitive nerves.

 

     “A-ah, fuck…!” Your nook clamps down on the cerulean bulge; you groan, trying to steady yourself on the foundation of the couch.

 

     “You okay?” Mallek ask, his voice heavy. You can tell it's taking every bit of willpower not to slam into you.

 

     “Yeah…” You nod weakly, sweat beginning to trail down your face.

 

     The other man thrusts again, working his way up to a steady rhythm, his hands trailing down to grip your hips. Every thrust leaves you wanting more, curling your toes and filling the bucket with the product of your lust. A thick layer of viscous fluids coats your inner thighs, gushing down below. You struggle to keep down your moans, the cacophony of flesh against flesh combined with Mallek’s and your own noises making the hum in your head grow louder.

 

     “Hnn… a-ah, fuck…! Mallek… I-I’m…” You moan, shutting your eyes as you feel Mallek’s bulge push against a sweet spot, sending sparks flying into your vision. You barely hang on, struggling not to come at that very moment; you wish you had more stamina. Despite your experience of enacting justice upon rebels for the past few sweeps, the physical toll is nothing compared to getting your nook absolutely wrecked beyond belief.

 

     “Hold on just a bit l-longer… you’re doin’ good… f-fuck…” Mallek thrusts into you faster, beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead. You can tell he’s unraveling as well, his bulge thrashing inside you desperately, almost as if it was begging to release inside you already.

 

     Soon, the only thing you can hear are the sounds of pailing. Between the sensation of your nook being filled and the buzz of your drink clouding your senses, you clench one last time around Mallek’s bulge before coming. Teal pours from your entrance, and the high pitched squeal that manages to escape your lips bounces against the walls. Mallek’s thrusts turn sluggish as he comes inside you, filling both the bucket below and your nook. It’s almost like one of those lewd Eastern Alternian films you used to rent, the tidal wave of cum managing to fill the bucket to its brim.

 

     You whine feebly, sinking into the plush of the couch. Mallek pulls out, the wet _pop_ of his bulge leaving your nook empty making you blush slightly. Out of the corner of your hazy vision, the ceruleanblood grabs the clothes strewn haphazardly around the room, putting on the pair of pants he had on earlier. He places the rest in a neater pile on the right arm of the chair.

 

     “Hey, you want anything to, like, drink?”, He asks gently. You nod, too worn out to even verbally reply.

 

     He nods back, his eyes settling on the sight of your nook dripping into the bucket for a brief moment before he scuffles out of the room. Your eyes flutter close, your whole body aching and wanting nothing more than to slide into the soothing slime of a recuperacoon, but you guess you’ll settle for a cum-stained couch instead. Your stomach swells with the amount of fluids Mallek poured into you. By the time he returns, a good portion of it has dribbled into the bucket.

 

     “Sorry ‘bout that.”, He apologizes, one hand carrying a glass of water, the other carrying a large assortment of towels.

 

     Mallek settles onto the couch, handing you the glass of water carefully. You want to tell him you’re not a dainty figurine made of glass, although at the same time your limbs have been reduced to noodles. You take the cup and finish the contents quickly. The other man begins to wipe you down; you notice the smaller towels are damp and warm. You didn’t expect the aftercare to be so gentle. Especially since you didn’t really last that long in the first place. It almost makes your blood pusher ache with flushed pity for the troll.

 

     After wiping off most of the slurry, Mallek leaves the towels next to you, getting up to heave the bucket out of the room. You take the chance to put on your underwear. You’d rather not continue being the only in the room with his genitalia still awkwardly out in the open. You also slide off the thigh highs; despite their charm, they’re not worth keeping on, particularly when wet with cum. You’re too exhausted to put on the rest of your clothes.

 

     Shit. Wait. How are you going to get back to your hive? You groan inwardly, realizing your legs are incredibly numb. They’re probably going to be incredibly sore, too, once the numbness fades.

 

     “So, you wanna stay at my place, or…”

 

     Mallek’s voice almost surprises you. He’s now carrying a mop and another full glass of water. You ponder the option of walking home, then say fuck it.

 

     “I… can’t feel my legs. If it is not too much trouble, I would… like to stay the night.” You adjust your glasses sheepishly. Despite pailing the guy, your anxiety and embarrassment of what was just done still permeates your intoxicated think pan.

 

     Mallek grins, slapping down the mop on the floor. “Great, because I’d like some help cleaning this up.”

 

     You regret everything immediately.

 

     ________________________________________

 

     It takes a full hour of scrubbing and mopping from the both of you, but the last specks of cool hues have been relinquished from the area. You apologized for permanently staining the couch, but Mallek shrugged it off. He then admitted the original couch’s color has long become indistinguishable from the cum stains it’s gained from his one night stands. Great.

 

     Eventually, the both of you retreat to his recuperacoon. It’s barely big enough for the both of you, so you both end up spooning, Mallek being the bigger spoon of course. His breath tickles the back of your neck, and you find yourself enjoying it more than you thought. An arm of his drapes over your form. Your glasses have been removed, so the dream-like blur of your surroundings makes your brain’s internal buzz soften. You sigh, letting the cool essence of the recuperacoon’s sopor lull you into sleep.

 

     You really hope once you get home, Tadashi doesn’t question why your clothes are suddenly stained a deep blue. But that’s something you’ll deal with later.

 

     For now, you sleep.

  



	2. Lanque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judging from the small collection of selfies your roleplay partner has exchanged with you, he has impeccable taste like most jadebloods. You're not nearly as photogenic as he is, so the scant array of selfies you gave him felt sub-standard at best.
> 
> Hopefully with this outfit he'll see a more impressive side of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS:
> 
> 1\. I haven't read warrior cats since middle school, so anything I know abt the current plot is from friends
> 
> 2\. I had to make this chapter shorter than the other one bc finals are coming up :bigcowboypensive:
> 
> 3\. I went thru a crisis trying to do the colored text properly and gave up bc the code kept getting erased 
> 
> anyways! thanks for bein so patient if you've been waitin for this chapter, I already have the next one planned out. :> enjoy the read

You stare at the cylindrical machine whirring in front of you. Your outfit from yesternight tumbles in there accompanied by other articles of clothing, and soon the cycle comes to a halt with a loud chattering from the purple device. As soon as it rings, you snatch the clothing quickly and scurry off to your room.

 

Usually you would wait until your entire dirty laundry basket was filled to the brim, but you'd rather not risk any of the… liquids becoming permanently stained on the uniform or any other clothes for that matter.

 

You're honestly lucky Tadashi hasn't noticed anything, especially considering he has the eyes of a featherbeast. You'd rather not push your luck.

 

The outfit from last night is tossed back into its bag while you change into a bark barkbeast kigurumi. Its plush cotton is warm from the heat of the dryer; you welcome the warmth and relish the sensation of the fabric relaxing your sore muscles.

 

If you had known pailing would leave you feeling like you ran across the entirety of Alternia, you would have picked up heating pads on the way home. At least the ceruleanblood had given you a ride home so you didn't have to walk home in those flats.

 

You settle into your computer chair, opening up the messaging application and replying to unread messages you missed during your outing. Polypa sent you some photos of a newly built mecha figurine. The group chat you're in with Tyzias and Tagora has fucking over a hundred messages, likely all about upcoming work projects. You'll… deal with that later.

 

After last night, your confidence about Plan B had grown several folds. In fact, you're tempted to head to the club again once the sun's rays finally fade out. But the ache in your legs say otherwise.

 

You open up a new chat tab in the messaging application. Jade text illuminates the screen against the application’s dark grey background; the two of you have been roleplaying Soldier Purrbeasts for a good sweep or so now, even though your interest for it ebbed away over the years. He’s pretty much the only reason you still interact with the series. In your opinion, the writing went downhill along with the fanbase.

 

 

\- rancorCombustion [RC] **began trolling** bladedSanction [BS] -

 

RC: WouLd you Like to pick up from our Last session

 

RC: I wouLd prefer to wrap up the Loose threads for BLoodpaw’s battLe

 

RC: Are you there

 

You sigh internally, almost tempted to smack yourself. You left your computer on when you went the night before; you’re not sure how many hours it was left on but Tadashi had turned it off by the time you came back to the house.

 

You want to lie and say you just went to bed early, but your roleplay partner knows you better than that. Because there are… so few others who regularly message you add, you always reply instantly. The Do Not Disturb setting is a stranger to you.

 

You decide the truth is better than anything. It’s not like your roleplay partner will ever see you skulking around desperately in real life for a pail mate.

****

\- bladedSanction  ** **is now online -****

 

BS: Ah, sorry, I was out at a c/ub venue /ast night and /eft my husktop on.

 

RC: A cLub venue?

 

RC: I wasn't aware you were the cLubbing type

 

RC: I onLy knew of your outings to pursue “evil doers”

 

BS: Well, I had a change of p/ans. A true b/adesman must train himse/f for every situation.

 

RC: And that incLudes cLubbing

 

BS: …

 

BS: Yes.

 

RC: Okay

 

BS: So, are we going to continue Bloodpaw's battle from where we left off?

 

RC: My evening is booked unfortunateLy

 

RC: I'm heading to a cLub venue myseLf for the first time in awhiLe

 

RC: The “overseer” of the lovely hoLe I caLL my hive is preoccupied for once and I wouLd Like to make the most of it

 

RC: It's a popuLar midbLoods venue

 

Your chest tightens. No, wait… He couldn't possibly be that close could he? The thought of meeting a long time roleplay partner makes your blood pusher quicken. Although you're fond of the tight circle of friends you have at the moment, it would be nice to have someone close who can appreciate another side of you that isn't all justice oriented.

 

BS: I see… it wou/dn't happen to be /ocated next to a GrubDona/d's wou/d it?

 

RC: It is

 

BS: And named “Mid-day Foray”?

 

RC: I'm guessing by this information you happen to be nearby

 

RC: WouLd you perhaps Like to meet up

 

You gulp. A spike of anxiety lodged itself into your blood pusher, and you quickly ignore it. You did this before, you can do it again. It's not like anything will happen… Right?

 

BS: Yes. See you there.

 

RC: Looking forward to it

 

 - rancorCombustion  ** **is now offline -****

 

 

The monitor of your husktop goes dark as you quickly jump up to turn it off. You practically fall over yourself to bring out the box from last night, slipping on the freshly cleaned articles. Judging from the small collection of selfies your roleplay partner has exchanged with you, he has impeccable taste like most jadebloods. You're not nearly as photogenic as he is, so the scant array of selfies you gave him felt sub-standard at best.

 

Hopefully with this outfit he'll see a more impressive side of you.

 

Peering out into the corridor, your eyes scan the perimeters. Tadashi isn't to be found so you qu-

 

_Where are you going._

 

 **Shit** _._

 

_You forgot your jacket. It's cold outside._

 

“O-oh… thank you.” You hesitantly take the jacket from your lusus’ maw. The sides of his mouth curl up into the barkbeast equivalent of a smile. He winks at you and then trots off into the living room.

 

_Have fun._

 

You nod, slipping the jacket over your shoulders. That was… less scathing than you thought he'd be. Maybe he's just glad you're finally going outside for once to do something other than fighting random people. That, or he doesn't have to worry about you being unable to fulfill your pailing duties.

 

Within a few blocks, the neon lights of the building glow overhead. At the entrance of the club, you present your I.D. The bodyguard nods, moving aside to allow entrance.

 

As soon as you step foot into the room, ears pulsing with the beat of the music, you whip out your phone and message Lanque anxiously.

 

He responds almost immediately; he's by the end of the bar, wearing his usual tuxedo. You spot him, struggling to muster the strength to force your feet to move. The locks of hair elegantly framing his face combined with the striking wings shadowing his eyes make your knees weak. You knew your roleplay partner was stunning, but you were completely unprepared for the real life thing.

 

“Tegiri, is that you?”

 

Fuck.

 

A smile slowly blooms on his face, and it sends your blood pusher into a frenzy.

 

“Y… Yes. I didn't expect to acquaint myself with a fellow Soldier Purrbeasts fan in such a location.” You adjust your glasses and slide onto the seat next to him as casually as possible.

 

“Neither did I.” He takes a moment to sip from the tall glass filled with a dark, violet colored liquid. “But little surprises like these make the nights more enjoyable.”

 

You nod, not quite sure what to say. You never went out of your way to meet with online friends before, mostly because you don't have a large collection to begin with. It doesn't help you kept spending your allowance on merch rather than saving up for a scuttlebuggy. Damn those Eastern Alternian market prices.

 

Instead of allowing the awkward silence to grow, you order a drink; the same one from last time.

 

“So… did you ever finish the newest novel? I heard one of the clans was almost completely eradicated.”

 

“Ugh… I wish they would go back to the leader's arc. It was so interesting seeing the development between his quadrants.” A bitter frown crosses Lanque's face. He takes a long drink swig from his drink.

 

“I couldn't agree more! The writing has become so sloppy since they changed editors. It's too bad the bronzeblood was culled, they had a good eye for structure.” You huff, taking another sip. The anxiety previously bubbling in your chest ebbs away in the familiar territory of Soldier Purrbeasts.

 

After another hour of discussing the ups and downs of recent arcs, you're left with a warm,  buzzing feeling in your head. Whether it's from Lanque or the brew in your glass, it doesn't matter.

 

A hand brushes against yours suddenly. Your eyes trail up from the well manicured hand to Lanque's face. Cyan and magenta dance in his eyes from the club's lights.

 

“Are you doing anything after this?”

 

The question hangs heavy in the air. You know what will happen when you say yes, most likely. Probably. You're unsure if a troll of Lanque's stature would even consider the thought of mingling with someone like you. For a brief second, you consider saying you're busy and going home to binge watch anime while crying into your numerous body pillows.

 

But if you had done that on the first night you wouldn't have made it this far in the first place.

 

This isn't the time to quit…!

 

“Nothing is in my schedule currently…”

 

“If you're interested, I have a proposal for you. I know we've only talked to each other for a short amount of time in real life, but I think you're too cute to pass up on the opportunity.” Lanque accentuates this with a wink. If you had less restraint you would have leapt into his arms right at that moment.

 

“I-I wouldn't be opposed to any proposals from you.”

 

“Good.” Lanque finishes the last of his drink and stands up in one fluid motion. “I'll lead the way, then.”

 

He holds out his hand, and you take it, noticing how warm it is. Probably due to the fact Jadebloods actually spend time outside during the day. It's a comforting presence as Lanque leads you to the exit of the club, directing you to a hotel only three buildings away from the previous location. The bright neon pink lights lining the walls swirl into hearts and arrows pointing towards the entrance.

 

“I hope you don't mind this, I'd rather not do anything in the restrooms since they tend to be absolutely filthy. Of course, the caves are off-limits as well since there's no privacy in there.” Lanque quietly sighs, taking out a card and swiping it into a machine at the front.

 

_Please enter amount of hours._

 

Lanque glances at you. You can feel your face burning a bright teal.

 

“An hour… should be enough.”

 

Lanque nods. He inputs the hours, making the door click open. The same computerized voice from before chimes again.

 

_Enjoy your stay, remember to use a bucket._

 

The comment makes the teal in your face brighten, and you struggle to keep up the pace with Lanque to your room. Not only because your legs already feel weak from the thought of what’s about to happen, but the sounds of other tenants in the rooms you pass by makes your lower half react a bit too fast for your liking. Moans and shouts echo in the corridor, bouncing against each other in an odd symphony of pleasure. This place really needs thicker walls. You can already feel the tip of your bulge sliding against your underwear. You clamp your thighs together in an attempt to hide any fluids spilling out from your overly excited regions.

 

You thought that after pailing for the first time, your libido would calm down. Instead, it awakened a slumbering beast, one you can’t fight back with folded steel.

 

“Here's our room.” Lanque inputs the code, and as soon as the door opens he removes his jacket along with his shoes. The jacket is hung up on a nearby dresser; Lanque swiftly begins unbuttoning his shirt, prompting you to begin undressing as well. You blush. The suit accented his muscular shoulders, although in your opinion they look better bare. So does the rest of his toned body. He stands a whole head taller than you, unsurprisingly. Jades, being the caretakers of future generations, are the only midbloods rivalling highbloods in their stature after all.

 

If you had gone back in time and told yourself you would have not one, but two hook-ups in a row, you would have laughed at yourself. But now, as you unclothe yourself until you're left standing in your striped panties, you have a sudden surge of confidence. While undressing, you take a moment to admire the furnishings of the room.

 

The walls are a dark fuschia, the various small decorations accenting the color with blues and gold. A large recuperacoon is settled into the corner of the room; a bed adorned with gold and jet black sheets are adjacent to it.

 

A hand is placed on your shoulder. Lanque's breathe brushes against your as he gives you a simple and clear command that leaves your head spinning.

 

“I want you to lay down on your back and spread your legs for me.” The hand slides down from your shoulder to your waist, caressing the area lightly before drifting off.

 

You nod feebly, obeying and splaying yourself upon the shimmering sheets. You spread your legs as comfortably far as they can in the position. Considering the slight soreness from your last pailing, you're grateful your partner chose a more comfortable locale than a lounge plank in his hive.

 

Lanque's presence behind you makes itself known with the resounding pops of his pants buttons being undone. You lick your lips, fully aware of the teal dripping down your thighs, your nook aching to be filled again. Hands land on your rear, drifting down to massage your inner thighs. They part them, allowing Lanque's tentabulge to explore the area right underneath your nook.

 

You whine, body nearly trembling. With a smile on his face, Lanque hooks the edges of his fingers underneath the hem of your underwear, tugging on them slightly and letting them snap back on your skin. You hiss, the feeling against the imminent pleasure of his tentabulge against the outer folds of your nook folding mixes together into a phantasmagoria of sensation. His bulge pushes in deeper, curling into you languidly. Your hands immediately clutch onto the sheets, the waves of pleasure arching your back.

 

“Like that? Do you want me to go deeper, pet?” You can hear the lust making Lanque’s voice husky. His bulge drags itself from your nook to the crevice of your backside, making you squirm deliciously.

 

“A-ah…! Pl...ease…”

 

“Louder.” He thrusts against you, not quite entering, but close enough to make you nearly shout.

 

“Please!”

 

In the very next moment you feel one hand grab the side of your hip and the other pull your arms behind your back. You yelp as the taller man thrusts into you sharply, the sudden protrusion making your nook clamp down on the jade’s bulge. Lanque’s thrusts are slow but eager, building up the heat that’s been feverishly developing in your core, caressing the walls of your entrance sweetly.

 

You shiver, beginning to drool. Your brain becomes a mess of pleasure and pain; you smother your face in the blankets in an attempt to hide your sorry state. Lanque bends down, his fangs dragging along your shoulder blade.

 

“Don’t hide that cute face from me, I want to hear everything…” He bites down, just enough to draw a few droplets of blood.

 

You peek out from the mask of golden sheets, nearly flipping your shit when you see what greets your eyes. Maybe it’s just the liquor? Maybe you’re going from delirious from challenging the universe by being something other than a nerd who spends most of his time alone? A faint light emanates from Lanque’s skin, his eyes now a bright amber, the light reflecting upon the gold beneath you.

 

“Y… you’re, a rainbow drinker…?” You gasp.

 

“Oops. Forgot to mention that.” He sucks on the bruise on your shoulder.

 

Another thrust sends his bulge curling into a sensitive spot inside your nook. You squeal, your body straining to take in more of Lanque’s length. You want it so badly, you don’t care if Lanque drains you of everything you have, you just want him to fuck you until you’re another voice echoing in the corridor. Each thrust buries the tentacle deeper inside you. You’re left a moaning mess, trembling with teal and jade slurry pouring into you.

 

You’re not even sure Lanque put a bucket out, but it doesn’t matter now. In the moment, you’re too preoccupied with being filled to the brim. Another shock of pain in your shoulder reminds you of the fact Lanque is currently, actually, sucking your blood. In any other situation you’d be alarmed, however the pain only contrasts against the heat sliding into you, sharpening the edges of your hazed vision.

 

“Sorry, I haven’t eaten in awhile. You taste too good to pass up…” Lanque remarks while licking at your shoulder.

 

“‘S okay… ah! Hah… I can bear with it…”

 

He smiles, planting chaste kisses along your shoulder and neck. Your back arches, pushing back against him. You can feel yourself being pulled to the edge; spots enter your vision, and you clench one last time onto Lanque. The sensation of his bulge spasming against those delicate spots in your nook sends you to a climax and you swear the light radiating from your partner glows almost intensely as the sun itself.

 

Jaded teal slurry gushes out from your entrance, pumping your stomach full. Your arms are released from Lanque’s grasp; he allows you to sink into the bed’s plush linens, retrieving something from the corner of the room. A moment later followed by some metallic clinking noises, you presume a bucket is placed under you to catch the slurry that’s pouring out from your entrance. You’re still huffing, a layer of sweat coating your body. It’s a bit embarrassing, but relaxing in a way, allowing yourself to just mindlessly settle into a post-climax state of thoughtlessness.

 

A warm towel wipes gently at your thighs. The smooth lining of the fabric soothes your muscles. Lanque chitters quietly, his aura dimming as he works at cleaning up the mess. By the time he’s done cleaning up, you’ve practically dozed off. Who needs sopor slime when you’ve just pailed, had your blood sucked, and can’t feel any of your limbs?

 

“Tegiri, we’ve only been in here for half an hour.” Lanque runs a hand through your hair with a concerned look in his eyes. “I’m presuming you’re too tired to use up the other half…?”

 

“Mmmn… I… I think so…” You mumble, face half-buried in the sheets.

 

“That’s okay. It gives me some more time to clean up at least.”

 

You make a grunt of approval. A soft laugh escapes Lanque’s lips as he excuses himself to the restroom. Honestly, you wish you had the energy for another round. But, considering your short resume of sexual experiences, you’d rather not push yourself beyond your limits. You’re fine with just laying on the bed like a tired piece of shit.

 

Your eyes shut closed, the last thing you see is the shimmer of gold and the glow of Lanque’s figure.

 

____________________

 

_You look like a mess._

 

“Thanks.”

 

You half-heartedly reply to Tadashi as you enter the hive. Lanque walked you halfway to home, even carrying you for a small portion since your legs were still a bit wobbly.

 

The jadeblood said he would have walked you all the way home, but the brooding caverns were a good distance from the club, and he didn’t want to retire yet for the night. According to him, chances to spend more than an hour or two outside the cave are rare. You’re not a jadeblood, but you’re familiar enough with Alternia’s laws to know that jadebloods have strict expectations because of their caste duties.

 

Tadashi sniffs you, his face crumpling up immediately. _Please take a shower._

 

You huff, throwing off your clothes on the floor of your respite block. “Okay, okay, I will. I _just_ got home, sensei.”

 

He takes the clothes, trotting off to what you guess would be the laundry room. You take a moment to look around your room.

 

Figurines, posters, prints, body pillows, and various hoards of merch cluster the room. Years of blood, sweat, and tears built up the collection. Not only to show off your skills to procure such rare merchandise, but… to distract you from the fact you never developed the skills to acquire quadrantmates. In the dead silence of the room, the ache of your bones and the far off hum of the washing machine make you ruminate upon this for just a second.

 

You shake your head. _Really?_

 

You just came back from a night out with someone you’ve grown close to over the past sweep. Now’s not the time to get existential.

 

Maybe later. You should shower before you pass out a sweaty mess.

 


	3. Marvus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clown shenanigans commence.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter! finals was rough and I've been busy with family holiday shenanigans. I already have the next couple of chapters plotted out so they should be up soon. :>
> 
> hope ya guys enjoy the read!

“You ready?”

 

No, you haven’t been ready for anything that would happen the moment you decided to start this plan.

 

But you don’t say that. Instead you nod at Mallek, adjusting the belt of your short, tight skirt. The light bounces off the dark blue leather seats in the car, streaks of blue dancing on the surface of your mostly black outfit.

 

“Yes, kind of. I don’t think I bought this in the right size.”

 

“Did you at least bring your concert diaper?” Mallek pats himself, a soft crinkling noise emitting from underneath his ripped leather jeans.

 

You wrinkle your nose. Both of you had dressed specifically for this night, although you absolutely refuse to wear a diaper. The ceruleanblood had insisted on it due to the peculiar conditions of this type of concert; he didn’t want you to permanently stain a new outfit.

 

“I’ll be fine. A true swordsman does not shame himself by defecating at a concert.” You smile at him, going into your usual thinking pose. It only seems to amuse him. He wraps an arm around your shoulders while laughing playfully.

 

The lights in the car dim slightly, letting you know you’ve reached your destination. Outside, the muffled clamor of hundreds of trolls and music can be heard. A familiar spike of anxiety pierces your chest. The club was hard enough… You’re just glad you have someone with you who’s nice enough to go at your own pace. Mallek glances over at you before pulling open the door. He looks at you, waiting for you to give him a sign that you’re alright to go.

 

You take a deep breath, then give him a reassuring nod. Why stop now? If you’re being honest with yourself, you’d rather not go back to your hive where you know no one, except maybe Tadashi, will be waiting there. It’s been weeks since you’ve held an official Eastern Alternian Fine Animated Art Appreciation Society meeting. Polypa didn’t ask about it, settling for visiting whenever she could to marathon whatever was new. You wanted to bring up your new activities, but you weren’t sure you were ready for that.

 

You’re brought out of your trance when a group of screeching teenagers with buckets run by. Mallek laughs at the sight, his hand sneaking down to capture yours. Your eyes go wide, and you look up at Mallek. He told you every detail he could offer about this concert, nevertheless seeing trolls with the willingness to pail at any moment still rattles your think pan.

 

“I know you informed me of… such occurrences, but I still can’t believe people would run around with buckets in hand.”

 

“Hahah, yeah, nothing ever actually happens, though. They all have their eyes dead set on the guys on stage. One guy specifically makes those types flock here.”

 

You’re well aware of that one guy. Marvus Xoloto.

 

You’ll have to admit, upon looking him up online, his visage was charming to say the least. Although you doubt you’ll understand the ferocity of those who ran by, maybe until you see him up close. You’re not sure he could beat any of your anime idols in the looks department.

 

After an hour of milling around the shops set up around the area, brandishing each singer’s face along with poorly done edits of their lyrics, the show finally begins. Both you and your partner have to push yourselves to a decent spot near the front, nearly risking your lives with some close encounters with overzealous fans. Bright purple and hot pink lights revolve around the stage, highlighting singer after singer. Their lyrics don’t strike you as particularly inspiring, however, the beat makes your body sway to the rhythm.

 

Mallek at least seems to be enjoying himself. He sways with you, singing to a few songs here and there. You smile along with him, disregarding the actual content of the songs, letting yourself just enjoy the vibrant cacophony of beats bouncing in the air.

 

Finally, after a few hours of generic honking singers flitting about on the stage, the star reveals himself. As soon as the announcer says his name, every troll in the audience, including Mallek, nearly screech. You bounce on the heels of your feet, struggling to see past the tall heads of some of the highbloods blocking your view. Damn big horns.

 

“Ayyy, lmao, what’s up.”

 

A serene, husky voice abruptly hushes the concert. Some excited shouts echo in the back. He waves, adjusting the microphone strapped to his ear. The sheer anticipation makes the drumming of your heart in your eyes nearly deafening. It’s almost like everyone quieted themselves just to savor every word that drops out of this man’s mouth.

 

You can see why trolls fawn over him so intensely. The decadent hues of his suit that hug his plush chest complement the sparkling gold on his cane, his voice as smooth as silk despite the crude words he utters. But you’re still not quite sure if you’re at the level of enthusiasm the others display.

 

“Let’s get this fuckin’ show started.”

 

With a turn on his heels, the lyrics spill out of his mouth like a cascading waterfall. Despite the cheering surrounding you from all sides, you do your best to make out what he’s saying. At first, they seem like the rest of the songs, about the miracles of his caste’s religion and faygo and whatnot. As the song continues, however, it seems to call for the chaotic destruction of what is in place. It should unnerve you as a figure of justice. However, it only pulls you closer. You can feel your blood pusher racing, aching for another glimpse of him, for just one little touch…

 

As soon as your hand begins reaching towards his figure, the song comes to an end. The music doesn’t end there. Marvus gladly starts up another beat, matching the tempo of the incoming waves of vibrations rocking the stage. In between that pause, you blink, briefly collecting yourself. Suddenly everything seems blurred, a translucent fog on the edges of your vision gradually fading out. The scenery around you becomes crystal clear once the fog is completely gone, leaving you standing there mildly confused. You look around at the squealing trolls around you. Mallek is still cheering along with the others, the same purple glint reflecting in his eyes as the crowd. Your grasp on his hand tightens.

 

The lights freeze, honing in on Marvus’ form. You look back up to the stage, the light bouncing off of the sweat on Marvus’ skin. He ends his performance with a flourish of his cane.

 

“See y’all later!” He bows briefly, walking from the stage. Suddenly, masses of trolls begin jumping over the hurdles surrounding the stage, the desperation in their movements showing as they try to fight security. Buckets are thrown haphazardly in Marvus’ direction, missing by a considerable distance due to Marvus’ long strides.

 

“Alright, this is our chance.” Mallek’s hold on your hand yanks you to the side of the panicking crowd, the other fishing out some silver lined tickets from the pocket of his hoodie.

 

“What are those?”

 

“Backstage passes.” He smirks, his fangs flashing. “I rerouted a drone carrying some. We need to hurry, though, before the rest of these people figure out where we’re heading.”

 

“Wait, what-”

 

Before you could question why he did something that was so obviously illegal, you burst out of the crowd, making a beeline for Marvus’ trailer. The ceruleanblood speedwalks towards the structure like his life depends on it, which is understandable considering a few of the trolls were literally tearing each other part limb by limb. Mallek flashes his tickets to the indigoblood security guards who quickly open and shut the door to allow the both of you in.

 

Inside, low blue neon lights decorate the room filled with dozens of costumes, makeup strewn all over tables, and the one Marvus Xoloto.

 

“Sup.”

 

He turns around in his swivel chair, flipping his hair out of his face nonchalantly. He looks slightly confused as to how you managed to be let in here. But his golden smile still remains.

 

Mallek coughs nervously, showing him the tickets. Marvus’ eyebrows raise, and he laughs softly.

 

“Oh yeah, forgot we did that shit. Usually people who buy those don’t make it past the crowd.” He stands up, brushing himself off.

 

You’re immediately intimidated by his stature; he towers at least two heads above you, his hair making him appear even larger. You forgot how large purplebloods can be, especially those who are almost ready to be shipped off to the war with the rest of the adults. Mallek doesn’t seem to be put off by the clown, though. In fact, it looks like that concert diaper is about to come in handy from the way he’s tensed up. The cool facade slowly ebbs away with each passing moment Marvus is focused on him.

 

“S-so… I mean, haha. I never thought I’d actually get to meet you. I’ve been listening to your stuff for awhile now and it’s pretty, uh, um…” Mallek fumbles for the right word, his nervousness peaking the more he looks into Marvus’ eyes.

 

“Thanks. Always cool to meet fans without having them throw buckets at me, lmao.”

 

“Yeah! I never got that shit, ya know? Rude as fuck. You deserve better than that, man.”

 

“I’m used to it by now, lol.”

 

As the conversation continues, you notice the commotion outside intensifies. You attempt tugging gently at Mallek’s hand to get his attention, but he ignores you, focusing on his idol. Through the one window at the far end of the trailer - you didn’t know people even made trailers this big - you notice several figures approaching Mallek’s car. They appear to be looters no doubt, since other damaged scuttle buggies lay in their path of destruction.

 

You tug more desperately at Mallek’s arm, and he glances at you with slight annoyance.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“I think they’re about to… wreck your car.” You point over at the window. If you knew people committed such acts of injustice at concerts you would have brought your katana.

 

“Holy shit, um. Can you guys give me a moment? I’ll take care of this. I’ll be back.” Mallek runs out of the trailer, shutting the door behind him frantically. In a few moments, you spot him outside fending off the evildoers, managing to slip inside his car quickly enough to start it up. The revving of the engine echoes in the distance, a cloud of dust billowing behind the car as it leaves the scene.

 

You whip out your phone, sending him a few concerned messages. He can take care of himself, but still, you worry. You wish you had brought some sort of weapon, maybe even borrowed some of Polypa’s ninja stars. Hopefully Mallek will be okay, and will be back soon because you have no way to get home.

Marvus chuckles, looking at over at you. “Sorry about that. Shit just be like that sometimes. I can always give you a ride back if he doesn’t come back.”

 

“I’d appreciate that.” You shuffle awkwardly, not quite sure what to say. You haven’t listened to many of his songs, only listening to a few that Mallek recommended to you. Not much to converse about when you barely know anything of his reputation.

 

“You can take a seat, my man. Just chill for now.”

 

Marvus sits down, patting the seat next to him playfully. You sit down, twiddling your fingers, looking around the room to come up with some sort of conversation starter.

 

“You want a sandy?”

 

“A what?”

 

“A sando.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Grubbread.”

 

“Oh. Yes, thank you.”

 

He gets up, grabbing grubbread from the catering table, returning with a full plate. He hands it to you, and you thank him. You’re a bit… underwhelmed? This is the idol thousands outside were cheering and fighting for, but you’re still confused as to how he did it. Maybe you just don’t understand clown rap.

 

“I apologize for my ignorance, but this is my first time at an event like this. I don’t understand why everyone wears diapers?”

 

“Oh, lol, I dunno if you noticed buddy but those wicked motherfuckers out there can’t handle a rhyme juggler for too long without. Uh. Shidding themselves, lmfao.”

 

“I think I’ve handled myself fine. Not sure why this is expected, you’re putting on a performance and I feel it would be rude to defecate myself near your stage.”

 

For a split moment, you see a flash of surprise across his face. He shrugs, putting an arm over the couch behind you.

 

“I’ve just gotten used to it.” He leans in, laughing to himself. “You said this is your first time? Wicked brave that you haven’t stained that cute outfit a yours.”

 

You almost bite your tongue instead of the grubbread. You blush, suddenly aware of rye skin-tight outfit you purchased just for this.

 

“Th… thank you. It was a good find for the price. Mallek, the ceruleanblood, recommended these brands.” You gesture to the logos embellished on the side of the jacket and tank top.

 

“Good choices.” Marvus honks in approval. “You two matesprits?”

 

“No, I’m not looking for one currently. I’m trying out more temporary endeavors before attempting a serious quadrantmate.”

 

“I getcha, I getcha…” He pauses, as if considering something. Then he looks at you with the biggest grin on his face you’ve seen so far. “You think I could be one of those temporary endeavors?”

 

Teal flushes your face, and you glance out at the window. Still no sign of Mallek. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt? Perhaps it would impress Mallek. Or make him want to cull you. You never thought you’d be asked by a clown idol to pail. You don’t know when an opportunity like this will ever present itself again.

 

Either way, you’re not giving up the opportunity. Fuck it. Literally.

 

“S-sure. You don’t happen to have a bucket in here? I’d rather not make a mess in here.”

 

Marvus drags out a bucket from underneath the couch with a foot. “Didn’t think I’d get to use this thing, lmao. I haven’t fucked wit’ a fan before, most are too in my face about it.”

 

You mind flashes back to the teens outside patrolling with buckets in hand. It suddenly hits you that you’re probably the first person that hasn’t literally shit themselves in front of Marvus. Incredible. Maybe being ignorant about popular celebrities that aren’t fictional has finally become handy.

 

Marvus leans in closer, his breath brushing against the shell of your ear. “So how do ya want to do this? From behind? Or maybe I can just fill that lovely mouth a yours.”

 

You shiver, the same fog from before filling the outer edges of your vision. Marvus’ hand drifts from behind to your shoulder, his mouth tracing the point of your ear. You struggle to form a coherent sentence.

 

“I-it really doesn’t matter…” You almost squeak when Marvus picks you up, settling you in his lap. His hands slide down your sides, going down to cup your ass. He looks up at you hungrily..

 

“This clown’s got some shizz he’d like to try out with ya then.” He leans forward to kiss you, deep and passionate. You reciprocate, wrapping your arms around his neck. It’s as sloppy as makeouts get, but it’s been a few days since you last pailed, so you really couldn’t care less.

 

You moan, rutting against Marvus’ leg. He grins, a hand slipping inside your skirt, making you gasp against his mouth. The texture of his hand was surprisingly soft. It slides past the folds of your underwear, tentative fingers brushing against the lips of your nook. You hold onto Marvus for dear life, begging into his mouth for just one finger to go in. He obeys your cries, two of his fingers slipping into the wet folds of your nook. Your walls clench down on the intrusion, desperately wanting to be filled.

 

“Likin’ the enthusiasm…” His mouth drifts down to your neck, his fangs brushing against your skin.

 

He leaves marks all the way down to your collar, sucking deep purple bruises onto the area. You’re not quite sure how you’re going to hide this. Not that you really care right now, considering the clown is now three fingers deep inside you. You gasp and groan, fingernails scraping against the linen of Marvus’ coat as you cling onto him. Your hips slam down on his fingers, teal now running down your thighs and dripping onto the purpleblood’s pants. Your moans echo against the thin walls of the trailer; you’re pretty sure everyone in the vicinity can hear you right now.

 

Marvus playfully bites your shoulder, making you jump slightly. He chuckles and squeezes your ass with his free hand.

 

His fingers scissor the inner walls of your nook while his other hand begins to unbutton his pants to fish out his bulge. You stop for a moment to gaze at the purple member sliding out.

 

“O-oh…”

 

You’ve heard that purplebloods are one of the castes notorious for having impressive girth. Well, this just fucking confirms it.

 

The tentacle hovers only a few inches away from your nook, and the sight of it makes you gush out a damn waterfall of teal. Marvus pins his hands on your hips, pulling the skirt up as he brings you closer to his bulge. You part your legs as much as you can in the tight skirt, the tip of the bulge brushing against your nook. You cry out, begging Marvus to plunge it into yourself.

 

He laughs, massaging the indent of your hips with his thumbs. “Ya look fuckin’ cute when you’re desperate.”

 

In the next second, he slams you down. He thrusts into you, his girth quickly enveloping the inside of your nook. Every inch of you aches as it stretches to accommodate his length; it shifts and curls inside you, hitting sensitive nerves. You almost collapse on top of Marvus and bury your face into his neck, the strong musk of sweat and cologne filling your nostrils.

 

He waits a moment to let you catch your breath. After you move your hips to give him the signal to continue, he thrusts into you again. His bulge licks at every corner, the force of his thrusts making you close down on him. You’ve never felt this filled before. Purple and teal fluids overflow, filling your stomach and pouring out into the bucket below.

 

Your hands tangle themselves in Marvus’ hair, pulling on the raven locks. Marvus growls, thrusting harder into you. You pull harder this time experimentally; he groans, slamming your hips down onto his thick bulge. You have to cover your mouth to cover a scream. He immediately removes it, pinning it to your side.

 

“Wanna.. Hear ya scream…” He pushes deeper into you, that warmth bubbling up in your core.

 

You bite your lip, eyes closing as you lose yourself in the waves of pleasure washing over your body. You try to match his thrusts, rocking yourself against the tentacle twisting inside you. Another scream builds up in the back of your throat, and this time you let it ring out loud and clear. You’re trembling now, absolutely wrecked from the pace of Marvus’ thrusts; the sensation of his thrusts overwhelming.

 

“Ah…. a-ah, I’m about… about to…!” You moan, your nook clenching down on his bulge one last time before you come. A tidal wave of teal flows out from your entrance, spilling onto his lap and the bucket.

 

Marvus isn’t satisified yet, though. He continues to thrust harshly into you, his fingers definitely leaving bruises on your hips, not that it turns you off. Quite the opposite actually. Soon enough Marvus comes, grunting as purple runs down both of your legs, trickling into the bucket. His bulge slides out of you; you whine as it leaves, your nook aching from being empty.

 

You slump against Marvus, completely out of breath. You're still not used to this.

 

“Ha… hah…  shiiit dude… haven't failed in a fuckin’ good amount of time…” Marvus chuckles, relaxing on the velvet couch. “I was sure the motherfucker I ended up pailing from these concerts would shid themselves lol.”

 

“Well… I think we can both say it's a good thing that didn't happen.” You laugh gently, breath still erratic.

 

A moment of unusual peacefulness fills the trailer. Marvus cards his fingers through your hair, a rumbling resembling a purr vibrates against your ear. You would laugh if the past six hours hadn't completely exhausted you.

 

Abruptly, a tremor shakes the trailer, nearly knocking you off of Marvus. He wraps a protective

arm around you, gritting his teeth.

 

“Sorry man, gonna cut this short.”

 

He places you onto the couch cautiously, pulling up his stained pants. You'll have to apologize for that later. In the meantime, you gather yourself, grabbing some napkins from the catering table to wipe yourself off.

 

When Marvus opens the door, both of his security guards are busy wrangling a clusterfuck of teens wielding buckets. Despite their stature, their numbers seem to be taking over the situation. Marvus looks back at you with concern in his eyes.

 

“You wanna get outta this joint?”

 

“It seems like we have no other choice.”

 

You finish wiping off the teal and indigo streaks from your legs, then take his hand as he leads you both out of the back of the trailer. You're not quite sure where he's heading. You hope it's not another loud venue with even more clowns.

 

The moment you resign to your fate, you hear a screeching come up behind, nearly making you fall over with fright. Marvus instinctively stands in front of you protectively; his hold on your hand relaxes when he realizes who's piloting the car. A familiar face pops out and waves at you.

 

“Yo, hop in!” Mallek grins, one of his eyes now a deep blue. Ouch.

 

You don't know how you'll repay him for taking a hit like that and still coming back to get your sorry ass. For now, Marvus escorts you into the car, heaving a deep sigh as soon as the car starts up and blows past the crowd of screeching trolls. After a few minutes when all is silent, Mallek glances back at the both of you.

 

“So… you both alright?”

 

“Never been better, lol.”

 

“For the most part.” You shrug, too worn out to really speak.

 

You look down at yourself and realize just how much of a mess you must look right now. You hope Tadashi keeps up his streak of not asking any questions as to why you keep coming back a total disaster on your unusual nights out. You also notice some new cracks on the windows around you. Yeesh. How do people survive these concerts? You're guessing the answer is “not most of the time”.

 

By the car pulls up to your place, you're half asleep. Marvus gently taps your shoulder, honking softly.

 

“Huh…?” You blink a few times, getting up from the soft spot you dozed off in on Marvus’ chest. “Oh. My hive. Thank you for the ride.”

 

You rub the sleep out of your eyes, yawning slightly. Mallek snorts.

 

“Cute.” He fishes out his phone, turning towards Marvus. “Hey, uh, hope you don't mind a group selfie?”

 

Marvus shrugs. “Lmao, I'm cool with that.” He gives Mallek a thumbs up.

 

“Thanks man.”

 

You out up two peace signs, attempting a smile through your sluggish haze of sleepiness. The sound of the picture snaps, and Mallek thanks the both of you. You nod, heading out to make your way to your hive, waving goodbye to the two.

 

Once the door clicks shut behind you. you immediately stretch out your arms, yawning loudly. Tadashi peeks out from the corner curiously.

 

_What happened to you?_

 

“Um. Attended a concert with a friend. That's all.” You crack your neck, heading over to your room before Tadashi pulls out a whole questionnaire on you.

 

You throw your jacket on your computer chair and kick off your boots to a far corner of the room. It's one of those nights you don't give a damn about showering; you drag yourself into your recuperacoon, sliding into the soothing slime.

 

Your eyes shut closed, and you make a mental note to bring your katana next time. Also another change of clothes.


	4. Cirava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24 / 7 Lo-fi Hip Hop Beats To Fuck To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE... I managed to write 1.5 chapters in one night, currently finishing up the other one. it'll be uploaded within the next 24 hours. ,':^)

       After the previous disaster that was Marvus’ concert, you woke up with your body feeling heavy and numb. Your clothes still reek of sweat and other types of body fluids, so you drag yourself to the ablution trap, spending at least a good 2 hours in there. You definitely needed it. Tadashi was kind enough to trot in and toss you a towel because you were apparently too tired to even remember that. By the time you fully cleansed in a fresh new change of clothes, he even had made some grubcakes. You don’t know what you’d do without your lusus honestly.

 

       “Thank you, sensei. Itadakimasu!” You dig in, eating three platefuls of the fluffy pastries. Tadashi smiles, or at least the barkbeast equivalent of a smile, as he watches you engulf everything on your plate.

 

_Where did you go last night? You keep disappearing and coming back like you just fought an entire army of purrbeasts._

 

       “Ah, I just went to a concert with Mallek. I told you about him, right?”

 

_Yes. Just be more careful, please._

 

       “Don’t worry, you taught me how to fight remember? And instilled my keen warrior senses!” You go into one of your dramatic poses, which eases your lusus a little.

 

       You genuinely wish you could figure out a way to come back without looking like absolute shit. But if you’re going to be honest with yourself, you’re more of a go with the flow type of person, rather than a planning type.

 

       When all the grubcakes are finished off and the dishes have been cleaned, you retire back to your room. You rifle through the pockets of your jacket you threw last night to fish out your phone; you input the password and open up Grubcord.

 

       Two new groupchats. 999+ unread messages.

 

       Why.

 

       Not to mention all the unnecessary @everyones crowding up in your notifications ( you’re part of several anime servers, most of which you mod or are hosting yourself ), you sigh and begin to scroll through them. One groupchat is with your coworker, Tagora, along with what appears to be a goldblood friend of his named Cirava? The other was made by Mallek with Marvus. The entire chat is just badly made memes and the both of them talking about music you’re not familiar with.

 

       At one point, you freeze up. Mallek appears to have posted that selfie with the three of you. He tagged the both of you on the Chittr post, and it now has 1.2k retweets… Usually you would enjoy the promo, however you were hoping to keep this secret part of your life completely separate from your usual life. A tense feeling bubbles up in your chest and you try to even your breathing, closing out of the app for a moment to collect yourself.

 

       You really didn’t think this one through, of course pailing with a celebrity would end up like this. Even if Mallek hadn’t posted the picture, you’re sure someone else would have found out eventually. Nearly every troll on Alternia has a phone nowadays. You don’t follow celebrity gossip, never caring for it, and untrustworthy tabloid sites never piqued your interest. No, it’s what your coworkers, _your friends_ , what they would think that matters the most. You hope none of them have caught wind of this. You don’t know how to explain how you suddenly ended up in the arms of a clown rapper when your usual schedule is either studying or anime.

       

       It’s that tiny inkling of hope the walls separating both worlds haven’t been shattered that pushes you to open the app again.

 

       You enter the groupchat with Tagora, and he’s… pleasantly surprised? His friend is a popular lo-fi streamer who seems to have taken interest in meeting you after seeing your face on Marvus’ chittr. Your bloodpusher relaxes temporarily, although you’re still tense from the thoughts whirling in your thinkpan.

 

****\- suitedOpulence [SO] has created a groupchat -** **

 

****\- suitedOpulence [SO] has added chillBurnout [CB] -** **

 

****\- suitedOpulence [SO] has added bladedSanction [BS] -** **

 

 

**CB: ayyy lmao**

 

**SO: Since Tegiri appears to be offline, I’ll make this quick and explain why I made this groupchat.**

 

**CB: makin some connections amirite**

 

**SO: Yes, exactly that. Also, I’m genuinely curious as to how our beloved resident weeaboo met Marvus.**

 

**SO: Tegiri, upon seeing the picture on Marvus’ profile, we both decided to come to you for the details of the situation.**

 

**SO: As a coworker and friend of yours I’d personally like to see how this happened.**

***_____________**

 

**CB: honestly im just surprised youre not dead lol**

 

**CB: i heard marvus has wild concerts**

       

**CB: a lot of ppl dont come back in one piece**

 

**SO: Another reason why I’m curious.**

 

**CB: yeah**

 

**CB: also itd be chill meetin someone who met the big man himself**

 

**CB: ive never been to one of his concerts cause i got into discourse with too many purplebloods**

 

**CB: dont wanna be recognized lmfao**

 

       You skip ahead to the newest messages, since it mostly seems to be them trying to figure out how you made it out of there alive with so many clowns present. Really, you’re not so sure how you made it out alive yourself. You also have a slight feeling that this is another one of Tagora’s schemes. It can be a bit intimidating to hang out with him at times because he strings people along into financial affairs not everyone can afford. He has some _seriously_ expensive taste. You prefer just staying home, which is completely free.

 

****\- bladedSanction [BS] is now online -** **

 

 

**BS: If you both want to know so bad\y, I might as we\\\ te\\\ the story.**

 

**CB: ayyy**

 

**CB: go ahead my dude**

 

**BS: It was a night of hard training, an army of swe\tering bodies \ined before me… the on\y thing standing between the hordes and I was my trusted katana. The pa\e moon\ight washed the area with an eerie g\ow.**

 

**SO: Before you continue, I’d like to preface that you tell the factual version of the story.**

 

**SO: I recall a ceruleanblood took the photo. Was he not there the whole time?**

 

**BS: Ah, excuse me. There were two things standing between the hordes and I.**

 

**CB: lol**

 

**SO: Mhm.**

***___________**

 

       You restart from the beginning, skirting around some embarrassing factoids. Like the fact this all started with you hiding out in a club in cosplay because you had nothing better to wear, or how the pailing went down, because you’d rather be culled than go into _that_. By the end of it, you can feel the tips of your ears burning up and your heart racing. Yet, at the same time, it’s almost… relieving? Especially due to the fact the two trolls listening to you are genuinely interested in knowing. You just hope they don’t run wild with the story.

 

**CB: my dude thats some wild shit**

 

**CB: like lol i wouldnt have come out of that alive**

 

**SO: I would agree.**

 

**SO: Did you happen to receive any… merchandise?**

***____________**

 

**BS: No, I was too exhausted by the end of the venture to ask for any. A\so, I’m pretty sure everything was burnt down by the end of the concert.**

 

**CB: yeah thats understandable**

 

**SO: Do try to get some for me next time.**

 

**SO: I’ll compensate you if you can acquire any of his limited edition merchandise.**

***____________**

 

**BS: I’\\\ keep that in mind.**

 

       ( You won’t. )

 

**CB: dude**

 

**CB: you wanna hang at my place sometime**

 

**CB: listen to some chill tunes**

 

**CB: i got more than just clown rap**

 

**CB: introduce you to some other good shit**

 

       You’re not keen on spending the night in the company of another online presence. At least, not immediately. After this conversation though, you feel a weight has been lifted off your chest. You were pretty sure that Tagora was going to humiliate you until the end of time itself, or at least tease you. Instead, both him and his friend are genuinely interested in knowing more about this part of your life. Along with several other thousand people. Which reminds you that you still have to check the other groupchat. 

 

****\- bladedSanction [BS] is now online -** **

 

 

**VC: hey dude;**

 

**VC: youre finally online;**

 

**VC: marvus and i have been talkin about gettin hangin again;**

 

**VC: if youre up for it;**

 

**BS: Perhaps at a later date. I’m sti\\\ worn out from our \ast venture.**

 

**BS: I actua\\\y wanted to discuss something with you two. About the Chittr post.**

 

**VC: oh yeah; that blew up; unsurprisingly;**

 

**BS: We\\\\... I didn’t rea\ize it wou\d. I forgot the prominence of social media.**

 

**VC: oh;**

 

       You clench your teeth. The weight from before settles in your chest, tightening around your blood pusher. Just ask him already, dammit! It’s just one stupid group selfie. Or, at least, you wish that was all it was to you. You’re not ready yet for the swarms of notifications, too used to the privacy your solitary lifestyle despite your best efforts to break out of that. In the end, your hermit habits still weigh you down.

 

       You take a moment to lift your hands from the keyboard to collect yourself. Luckily, Mallek is good at picking up hints, which is why you kept contact with him past the first night.

 

**VC: my bad; i shouldve ask you;**

 

**VC: i was caught up in the moment;**

 

**VC: heh; ill delete it dont worry man;**

 

**BS: Thank you.**

 

**BS: I’\\\ take you up on that offer to hang out in about two wipes from now. Fina\s are inching ever c\oser and so I must sharpen my b\ade for the upcoming batt\es.**

 

**VC: good luck;**

 

**VC: i cant understand most of that law shit;**

 

**VC: so youre already ahead of me;**

 

       You sigh in relief, switching back to the other conversation, glad that has been taken care of. You’re still not going to check Chittr yet, oh no. Nope.

 

**CB: dude**

 

**CB: you wanna hang at my place sometime**

 

**CB: listen to some chill tunes**

 

**CB: i got more than just clown rap**

 

**CB: introduce you to some other good shit**

 

**CB: you there**

 

**BS: My apo\ogies, I had to take care of something. The winds ca\\\ at strange times.**

 

**CB: ok**

 

**BS: I’\\\ take you up on that offer from before. I can bring over a fine se\ection of Eastern A\ternian Media for us to view.**

 

**CB: aight lmao**

 

**CB: what about tomorrow night**

 

       Oh. You were hoping to take a break from more misadventures since the semester was coming to a close. One more couldn’t hurt, right? You’ll just study all tonight to make up for the missed time. Not like it’s the first time you’ve crammed right before a slew of exams.

 

**BS: Tomorrow night it is.**

 

**CB: chill**

 

**SO: Have fun.**

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

       After some hours of studying in between breaks of you getting horribly distracted with online Eastern Alternian webcomics, the fated night finally arrives. This time you just don your usual wear. The both of you are simply going to watch some refined media while dining upon the treasure trove of snacks in your satchel, nothing else is going to happen. You slide your hat in place, waving goodbye to your lusus as you depart.  

 

       Cirava’s hive luckily isn’t a great distance, although it is just enough of a distance to leave you with sore feet. The goldblood opens the door almost immediately, ushering you in. Their nonchalant smile is the first thing to greet you, along with the neon lights bouncing off every wall in their hive. The glare harshly bounces off your glasses, forcing you to squint for a few minutes as you adjust to the simultaneously dim and bright lighting.

 

       “What do you think of my place?” They make a gesture towards the room; besides the slightly painful lighting, you admire the Eastern Alternian posters they have hung up on the walls.

 

       “A fitting setting for the media I have selected.” You grin, brandishing several CDs with five seasons worth of anime.  

 

       “Aw yeah, nice.” They take a hit from the bug ass vape in their hands. Smoke immediately fills the vicinity, burning your lungs with the sickly sweet and sour scent. They then hold out the device to you. “You want a hit?”

 

       “Ah, maybe later.”

 

       Cirava shrugs, taking another hit. You try not to cough.

 

       The both of you settle down into the soft lime green seating in Cirava’s streaming room, popping in the first CD into their computer. Somewhere in between the fourth and fifth episode, you give in and try out vaping. It fills your lungs with a strong vapor, the fruity undercurrent soothing the initial burn. After a few more turns, your mind settles into a sluggish haze; each time Cirava passes the device back to you, you can’t help but inhale some more. Your lusus would bark up a storm if he saw what you were doing. But he’s not here right now, so who cares?

 

       Time winds by, each second stretching into a minute. Are you halfway through the show already? You can’t tell. Cirava’s now leaning against you. You look down at them, their eyes glossed over like yours.

 

       “Haha, hey, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but you in the mood for a quick pail?”

 

       They look up at you with that one bright lime eye of theirs, their crooked grin beaming wider than ever. You’re not sure if it’s the load of snacks you just consumed, the vapor, or the slight sparks dancing across your skin where your arms touch, but you just blink at them dumbly. You’re not used to this state of being, your lips unable to form a single word. It’s almost as if someone filled the insides of your body with cement.

 

       “Sorry if it’s sudden, I haven’t done anything in almost a sweep, ever since… the incident.” They grimace for a moment, then slides back to their casual demeanor.

 

       “Oh, uh… um… sure. I’m fine with that.”

 

       To be honest, you’re more than fine with that. Anything to distract you from the imminent pressure building up from the soul crushing end of the semester. You always get straight A’s, at the cost of your sanity. It got so bad one semester all your coworkers came over to your hive to check on you. Stelsa even made grub pastries. That was nice.

 

       Oh wait, pailing. Yes. Your mind slowly focuses back to the current situation, noticing Cirava’s fingers tracing the fabric folds of your shirt.

 

       “Aight. Just letting you know now I forgot where I put my bucket, so we’re gonna skip that part.”

 

       You hope they don’t expect you to mop anything up later.

 

       Their mouth plants itself on your neck, those teeth of theirs nicking at your skin, sending more sparks flying across your skin. You groan, one of your hands wandering across one of their thighs. Cirava slides across the cushions and plants themself in your lap, lanky arms wrapping around your neck. Shit, you’re not used to topping. The entire situation is a haze of new territory, so all you can do at this point is listen to your instincts. Right now, they scream at you to close the space between the both of you.

 

       Your hands slide down across the goldblood’s abdomen down to their ass, bringing them closer to close the gap. They laugh playfully in your ear, taking a break from marking your skin to shimmy out of their blouse and leggings, leaving their binder on. You take a moment to glance down, cheeks turning a bright shade of teal when you realize how wet they are already.

 

       “You gotta unchange too, dude.” They tug lightly at your jacket.

 

       “O-oh, yeah.” You take off your jacket and shirt, movements slowed down from the haze of vapor in your lungs and think pan.

 

       Cirava takes the initiative, unbuttoning your pants, yanking them down to reveal your bulge writhing in your striped underwear. They pull down the garment, fingers tangling with the teal organ. You groan, sinking further into the cushioning of the seat. The goldblood strokes the bulge curiously at first, wrapping their hand around your length. Their languid strokes send white hot sparks into your vision; you’re not used to having the attention on your bulge. Cirava snickers, already three fingers deep into their nook.

 

       You can’t help but watch as they stretch themself, small moans and gasps slipping past their scarred lips. They arch, giving you a full view of their gold bulge and the lips of their nook, fluids dripping down their thighs.

 

       “Like the view?”

 

       You’re left speechless, your bulge aching for contact. Cirava guides one of your hands resting on their hips to the lips of their entrance. One finger, then two, and another follow inside. They whine, fucking themself with your hand. Their hips thrust down on your hand, gold seeping into the black linen of your glove. It sinks into the cushions below, leaving a mess on your own thighs. You bite your lips, using your free hand to yank down your underwear enough to give you the freedom to finally pin Cirava directly above your bulge.

 

       They use one hand to steady themself on your left shoulder, removing your fingers to replace them with your bulge instead. Cirava sighs as the tentacle slides into their nook, the warmth of it sending blood rushing to your think pan, the feeling of filling someone else for a change sending your thoughts spinning. Both of your hands glide down back to Cirava’s hips, helping them slide down the rest of the way until your hips touch. They moan loudly, thrusting weakly.

 

       “F-fuck… move, please… I haven’t been fucked good in a long ass time…” A long whine echoes against the walls, forcing you to thrust suddenly into them.

 

       They curse again, nook clamping down on your bulge. Gold and teal mix together, gushing out as you thrust again. You try to keep an even pace, commanding your limbs out of their sluggish fever. The adrenaline allows you to slam your hips up into Cirava’s nook, eliciting more of those sweet whimpers from the smaller troll. They sink into your shoulder, following the rhythm of your hips, dragging out each thrust to savor every moment.

 

       “Ah… hnn, shit… I’m so close but I don’t wanna come yet…” Cirava clings onto you, their nook closing down again on your bulge. At this rate, you’re gonna come as well.

 

       With a heavy groan, you slow down the pace, every nerve in your bulge writhing for release. Not yet, no, you want to enjoy every moment as well. You grit your teeth, ignoring your roaring instincts to slam into the other troll and get it over with. You can feel Cirava trembling underneath your hands, their nook releasing waves of shimmering gold down your bulge. The slick surface allows the both of you to languidly slide against each other, a cacophony of moans resounding against the hive interior.

 

       Cirava bites down into your shoulder, sucking at the spot desperately. They leave more deep marks, their nails scraping down your back almost harsh enough to break the surface of the skin. Definitely enough to leave lines of teal bruises. You hiss, pumping the length of your bulge as deep as possible into the depths of their nook, waves of pleasure racking the very core of your body. The goldblood begs for more, their thrusts turning into weak humping. You use the last of your stamina to plunge deeply into them one last time, filling the other troll to the brim.

 

       “G-gah... ! Cirava!” You hug Cirava to your body, thrusting gradually coming to a stop as the fluids ebb out from between your bodies.

 

       “Haha… sh...shit, I should’ve grabbed the bucket, lmao…”

 

       You submerge yourself into the welcoming cushion beneath you, bulge leisurely unsheathing itself from Cirava’s nook and returning to your own. Cirava seems to be ignoring the mixed genetic material spilling out from between their legs; that, or they’re savoring the feeling of being filled by you. The thought which makes your cheeks warm up a little.

 

       After a few minutes of the both of you just laying against each other, you nudge the goldblood.

 

       “Shouldn’t we… clean up?”

 

       “Oh, lol. Yeah. I just like the post-coital shit after pailing.” They laugh, attempting to get up, failing to do so due to their wobbling legs. “Uhh… my legs are still too numb.”

 

       You forgot how numb legs get after an intense pailing, especially when it’s been awhile. Your mind flashes back to how Mallek had to carry you after fucking you so hard you couldn’t feel your legs for several hours. You gingerly lift Cirava up just enough to move them next to you, not sure if your arms had enough strength to carry them to their recuperacoon.

 

       You head towards the meal block and grab a huge roll of paper towels. Time to get to work.

  


\----------------------------------------------

 

       After several hours of cleaning up, the both of you having showered as well, you decide to pass out on the couch. The soft melody of Cirava’s moisturewave beats and the screams of anime protagonists orchestrate a weirdly soothing bedtime lullaby. At least by staying the night, you don’t have to explain any more weird stains on your clothes to your lusus.

 

       You weren’t planning to stay for so long, but then again, when have any of your plans gone according to keikaku?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw thank you to everyone who leaves comments!! you guys make my day, like seriously, you push me to keep updating this fic despite holiday shenanigans distracting me every 0.5 seconds


	5. Galekh + Tagora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tagora has an interesting proposal for Tegiri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ended up taking longer than I thought for this chapter bc of how much traveling I've been doin w/ family over the holidays. hope you guys enjoy the scene! I'm trying to make them last longer. some people requested these two while I was in the middle of writing this chapter so that makes me happy ;v; 
> 
> last chapter will involve a certain green gal...

       Finals may come and go, but wasting precious hours playing gacha games and watching anime is forever. 

 

       You managed to scrape by somehow, despite cramming every single night; and by scrape by you mean barely managing to maintain your straight-A streak. What a close one. Your photographic memory is something you’ll probably always take for granted. Although, you didn’t procrastinate so much on the group projects, considering Tyzias and Tagora were involved in them. It’s against your warrior’s code to keep nakamas waiting last minute for your part ( translator’s note: nakama means friend). You’ll always irritate and befuddle your coworkers/classmates with your ability to manage to do well on exams despite spending so much time on non-schoolwork interests. 

 

       On the last day of finals, you usually headed over to your default hangout place, maybe to play some of the arcade games or purchase a new series. Celebrating the end of the semester by spending your hard earned money from the extracurricular trials done in the schoolhive was the best way to kick off vacation. Which only lasted a month. Alternia is brutal when it comes to education, but you can’t complain or you’d literally be culled. 

 

       “Heading out already?”

 

       A familiar voice pipes up from behind. You turn around, facing the approaching man. His sharp grin and even sharper eyeliner mask the fact he is ready to snap at any moment. 

 

       “Ah, Tagora, my tomodachi! I was just heading out to peruse some fine media to begin the mid-sweep vacation.”

 

       “Don’t call me that. Also, I would like to join you.” He flips his hair nonchalantly, the glint in his eyes warning you he’s cooking up something.

 

       You hope he’s not going to make everyone “accompany” him to an expensive restaurant so he doesn’t have to spend his funds on the bill by himself. As much as you value his assistance and friendship, you’re wary of his antics. It can be hard to connect with someone who won’t even try to watch Schoolfed Heroism with you. 

 

       “You are more than welcome to accompany me, let us depart at once.” You run ahead with your arms stretched out behind you, not wasting a single second with idle chatter. 

 

       You’re going to beat your high score at once. A newcomer ceruleanblood started visiting the arcade and beating your high scores. You will NOT allow such injustice continue. Tagora struggles to maintain a cool trot behind you; you slow down, knowing he hates working up a sweat because it ruins his makeup. When the sparkling eyes of the shop’s purrbeast girls greet you two, and you stride into the venue with the full intent of beating every highscore there. Tagora, however, seems to be glued to your hip, more than content to be a silent audience to your antics. 

 

       A couple hours pass by, and you’ve only managed to beat two high scores left by the mysterious ceruleanblood. Dammit. They’re too good.

 

       Tagora leans in while you’re getting destroyed in a dungeon level, his face showing signs of slight annoyance.

 

       “I don’t want to interrupt, but… how long do you plan on spending doing this?”

 

       “Until I beat every high score left by this vigilante ceruleanblood who beat my previous high scores.”

 

       “How long would that take?”

 

       “At this rate, all night.”

 

       Tagora sighs, cupping his face in his well-manicured hands. He pouts, tapping his foot impatiently on the tiled floor. You ignore him until an ailen enemy pops out from behind a hidden bush, immediately ambushing your character, killing them with one bullshit bullet. Sighing in defeat, you turn around slowly towards Tagora; sporting a pout of your own.

 

       “Okay, I’ll take a break now.” Tagora grins at this, pulling you out of the seat and the shop itself.

 

       “I wanted to discuss a proposal with you. Cirava informed me of your abilities, and Galekh and I-”

 

       “Wha- wait, what type of proposal is this-!?” You stammer, beginning to blush. Hop onto one clown dick then suddenly everyone and their lusus wants your bulge. 

 

       “The sexual kind. I don’t like to beat around the bush, as you know very well.” He stops pulling on your jacket, resuming his usual stance with his hands clasped behind his back. 

 

       “Oh.” You blink at him, barely even able to imagine what sort of proposal he has in store for you.

 

       “Yes. Galekh, I know I’ve introduced you to him before, and I have been attempting to search for someone willing to... “ Tagora pauses, teal tinting his face. “Be a third participant in a pailing session. Of course, if you are interested in financial compensation, both of us have prepared-”

 

       “I do not require financial compensation, do not worry yourself about that, my tomodachi.”

 

       “I said don’t- hah, alright then. That makes this easier. What does your current schedule look like? From what I’ve seen today it is empty for the most part.”

 

        In your opinion it’s pretty full. Beating those scores is no joke. But you try not to focus on that for now.

 

       “W-well.. How about next wipe?”

 

       Tagora takes out his phone, deftly unlocking it, looking through what you can only guess is his schedule. How he and Stelsa managed to have functional schedules is beyond you. He grins, putting the phone. The pearly whites of his fangs almost sparkle in the moonlight. 

 

       “Yes, that will be a perfect date. You can meet with me at my hive, Galekh will pick us up. Feel free to contact me to discuss further details.” He turns around, strolling in the direction of his hive, a song-like lilt in his voice. “I’ll see you then, Tegiri.”

 

       What have you gotten yourself into yet again. 

  
  


\--------------------------

 

       Once arriving at Tagora’s hive on the marked night, you knock hesitantly on the door. You weren’t sure what to wear for such an occasion, so you wore your usual outfit with a surprise underneath for later. Tagora opens the door with a wine glass in his hand, a pleased grin on his face. 

 

       “Come in, and please don’t make yourself too at home. Galekh will be here any moment.” 

 

       You nod, plopping yourself on the first soft-looking seat in the room despite Tagora’s irritation. Unusually clean, as usual. Out of habit, you pick off some of the price tags from the glittering objects decorating the room. Tagora gently smacks your hand before you’re able to rip the price sticker off of a cyan vase and opens his mouth to lecture you when the tinny ring of the doorbell distracts him.

 

       “Ah, finally.” He clasps his hands together, quickly glancing over at you before greeting Galekh.

 

       Galekh ducks under the doorframe to enter the tealblood’s hive, waving politely at you. He breaks his usual stoic expression to smile briefly at you. 

 

       “Are you both ready to depart?” 

 

       Both you and Tagora nod, allowing him to lead the way to the shuttle hovering outside the hive. You’re not used to such extravagant transportation, climbing up the stairs of the vehicle slowly to savor the moment since you’re not sure when you’ll be able to ride in this ever again. Well, if you agree to another “get together” with Galekh you’ll most likely experience this again.

 

       Inside, you settle into the plush seating of the polished vehicle; Galekh and Tagora seat themselves next to you. The remainder of the ride is filled with idle chatter, lifting some of the tension in the air. By the time the vehicle comes to a stop in front of the indigoblood’s library-esque hive, you’ve nearly forgotten why you’re here in the first place. 

 

       “Perhaps I’ll look into Schoolfed Heroism then, if just to see if that character really does resemble myself. It is an amusing coincidence we’re both indigo.”

 

       “It is an incredible series, we could even begin it next wipe during the next session of Eastern Alternian Fine Animated Art Appreciation Society.” You adjust your glasses, brimming with excitement at the prospect of a new member joining. 

 

       Tagora clears his throat loudly once inside the hive. “I hope you two haven’t forgotten why we’re here.” 

 

       “Oh, ahem, excuse me, yes. I’ll retrieve the bucket.” Blue dusts Galekh’s face as he heads off. 

 

       “Well?” The other tealblood gestures towards the respiteblock, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

 

       You follow him, blood pusher rushing faster with each step that clicks upon the tiled floor. The towering, columned walls surrounding the both of you seem to stretch on forever. That familiar flow of adrenaline-lined excitement and tension in your muscles pulses in your body; you lick your lips nervously, hoping what lays underneath your casual outfit will impress your partners. 

 

       Inside the respiteblock, a canopied indigo colored recuperacoon rests in the center of the room. Intricate gold carvings line the columns of the marble canopy and edges of the linen. You’ve heard of these type of recuperacoons before, mostly used by those in Galekh’s caste and higher during pailing sessions. Your blood pusher skips a beat, imagining how soft the luxurious sheets will feel against your skin. As Tagora begins unbuttoning his vest, Galekh walks in with two buckets, placing them at the foot of the bed. When he looks up at the now shirtless Tagora, his face turns a deep blue. They’ve been vacillating between red and black for several wipes now, why is he acting so timid? 

 

       Oh yeah. You’re also here. Perhaps Galekh is like you and isn’t sure what exactly to do when a third participant is in the situation? You shrug off your jacket, following Tagora’s actions. He seems to be rather unaffected, sneaking some flirty glances at the both of you while undressing. 

 

       “A-are we starting?” 

 

       “Of course. We’re all here, right?” 

 

       Tagora saunters over to Galekh, placing his vest on the jet black dresser and then going over to the indigo to remove his jacket. You take the opportunity to remove the rest of your clothing, bundling it on top of the bed bench. Both Tagora and Galekh pause to stare at you.

 

       “I didn’t expect you to wear such a get-up for this, Tegiri. What do you think Galekh?” Tagora looks up smiling at the flustered indigo while unbuttoning his shirt slowly. His eyes are fixated on your slender body, making his face turn an even deeper shade of blue. Telling by the bulge in his pants, he’s more than satisfied with your choice in lingerie. 

 

       “It- it is… it is very a elegant choice.” He finally manages to stammer, wiping the back of his hands on his pants. 

 

       You’re not really sure how to reply, playing with the frills of the pearl white satin thigh highs you had purchased for the occasion. Lingerie isn’t as comfortable as you thought it would be; the bra and underwear are tight against your skin, the film of fabric transparent enough to reveal what is lying underneath. Your blood pusher is pounding in your ears, heat flooding your senses. 

 

       Tagora leads Galekh to the bed, tearing off his pants with vigor along with his own. You watch as Tagora seats himself next to the bigger troll on the bed. He leans up to leave kisses on his neck, nipping and scratching to mark a constellation of bruises on his body. Galekh growls, his deep voice reverberating in the air. You can’t help but bite your lip at the noise; you’ve never seen this side of him before. He grabs the teal roughly, pinning him with one large hand. You shyly inch closer to the two, admiring the way Galekh’s muscles flex with each movement, his frame towering over both you and Tagora. 

 

       You definitely now see why Tagora chose him as a quadrantmate. The indigo tentatively wraps an arm around you, easily planting your body on his lap. You look up at him, suddenly becoming hyper aware of how your patterned garments rub against his cool skin. 

 

       “Is it okay if I…?” He leans in, and you can only guess he wants to kiss you.

 

       You nod, an arm snaking around his shoulders for support. When your lips touch, his are cold and smooth like he had just recently put chapstick on. The taste of mint imprints itself on your lips. He’s surprisingly gentle with you, in contrast to how his other hand on Tagora is aggressively sneaking into his thong, yanking down the article. The tealblood whines, rutting against Galekh’s side. His nails dig into the bigger man’s back, eliciting a deep growl against your mouth, making you shiver. Galekh deepens the kiss, his tongue tangling with yours. You moan, now clutching onto him, wanting to feel more delicious contact against his cool skin. His hand massages your hips, gradually making its way to cup your ass. On the other side, you can hear the wet movements of Galekh’s fingers slipping into Tagora’s entrance, spilling teal down his fingers. 

 

       “Galekh, fuck…! Faster!” Tagora growls. The indigo glares at him, slapping him on his rump and garnering a whimper from the smaller troll.

 

       “You’re such a needy slut.” Galekh scowls, then his expression turns to embarrassment, probably realizing he just said that in front of you. He’s astonishingly cute, even while in the middle of pitch pailing. 

 

       “I don’t mind some dirty talk, if that’s okay with you.” You offer, easing Galekh’s embarrassment. 

 

       “Ah, okay.”

 

       He turns to you, dipping down into the curve of your neck, planting some chaste kisses. His breathe brushes against the shell of your ear as he moves up. You shiver, hands exploring the curves of his biceps and pecs. One of them slides down his abdomen, landing on the ridge in his underwear, feeling the writhing of his bulge inside. 

 

       “Do you want me to fuck that tight nook of yours already?”

 

       “P...please…” You whisper, voice straining from how dry your mouth is. What you wouldn’t give to just plunge it into yourself here and now.

 

       Tagora whimpers, bringing your attention for a moment back to his presence. Galekh is already four fingers deep in his nook, stripes of shining teal coating his hand and the tealblood’s thighs. With a firm tug, you unsheathe the taller troll’s bulge from the constraints of the underwear, its bright blue color painting itself on Galekh’s inner thighs. You position yourself over the bulge, already feeling the wetness of your nook already soaking the lacey panties. Galekh’s arm suddenly yanks the fabric, affixing you and allowing the the tip of his bulge to slip into your nook. He groans, the tentacle sliding several inches deeper in. 

 

       “Ah…!” You shut your eyes, slowly sinking into Galekh’s lap as every inch of his bulge buries itself inside you.

 

       “F-fuck, don’t hoard his bulge for yourself, dammit…” Tagora hisses, yipping when Galekh’s fingers slam into his nook again. 

 

       One of his hands goes up to his chest, pinching one of his teal nipples. The other wraps itself around his bulge, tugging wantonly. His whines mix with the wet thrusts of your nook being impaled by the girthy member. Blue and teal mix together, the familiar feeling of being filled to the brim overriding your senses, driving your think pan to maximum capacity. You can feel Tagora watching you as he touches himself, watching your nook being fucked by Galekh’s bulge, watching your face twist with pleasure. You do your best to put on a good show, spreading your legs and indulging them in a chorus of moans and wails. This encourages the other tealblood to pour another wave of slurry onto the linen, some of it hitting the bucket below. His intense stare coupled with Galekh’s hungry eyes bring you to the edge. 

 

       Another couple of hard thrusts and you come, sobs wracking your body as the intensity of the orgasm fills you to the brim to the point you’re overflowing. The extraneous fluids pour into one of the buckets below, quickly filling it. Tagora takes the chance to cup your face, kissing you quickly, his tongue sweeping over your teeth.

 

       “That was a good performance.” 

 

       “Th-thank you.” You utter, the taste of cinnamon from his kiss leaving you dizzy. 

 

       You slide Galekh’s bulge from your nook, the wet pop of it leaving making you blush. Galekh kisses your forehead, keeping you close to him as you work the rest of his cum from your nook. It spills into the bucket, your fingers scissoring your nook to stretch it open, your legs trembling. Tagora settles into Galekh’s lap, spreading his legs wide open and curling his arms around Galekh’s neck. He growls, the low rumbling sending vibrations to your side. 

 

       “My turn.” Tagora announces, stimulating the indigoblood’s bulge by sliding across it, the wet folds of his nook encouraging the tentacle to remain unsheathed.

 

       Galekh groans, his hand going down to grab Tagora’s backside, bringing him closer. There’s now a fine layer of sweat coating his body; you watch as he thrusts roughly into Tagora, reducing the smirking tealblood into a whimpering mess. His nails dig into the bigger troll’s back; Galekh hisses, increasing the momentum of the thrusts, his bulge stretching him wide. You finger yourself with more vigor, the adrenaline from watching such intense pitch pailing making your own bulge unsheathe itself again. 

 

       The cool touch of Galekh’s fingers surprise you at first. His free arm wraps around you, sneaking two fingers into your nook; the other arm is busy using Tagora like a living fleshlight, pumping him up and down the length of his bulge. You’re constantly impressed by the strength of indigobloods, and now heavily aroused by the sight of it. Moans slip from your mouth as you watch the two nip at each other, their teeth drawing blood from their bruised lips. The fingers working the lips of your entrance quicken their pace, indigo and teal squirting from between your legs. If you weren’t so turned on, you would have died from embarrassment just from the sound alone. 

 

       “F-fuck, I’m so close! Fuck me harder you piece of shit!” 

 

       Galekh obliges, plunging his entire girth into the slender troll in one swift thrust. Tagora’s back snaps into an arch, a scream piercing the room’s walls. A satisfied grin creeps onto the tealblood’s face, his eyes rolling back as he comes. A tidal wave of teal pours out from between the two trolls, draining into the bucket next to the bed.

 

       You come again soon after, not releasing as much fluid this time, pushing out the last of the slurry left inside your stomach from Galekh’s orgasm. You whimper softly, clamping down one last time on Galekh’s fingers. They slip out, going to your thighs and massaging them gently. The heavy breathing coming from the three of you is the only sound for a few minutes as you recover. You hope they ask you to do this again sometime soon. 

 

       “I’ll go grab some towels and glasses of water. Are either of you hungry?” Galekh asks, his breath now even. 

 

       “Yes, thank you…” You sigh, flopping back onto the plush sheets of the bed. 

 

       Tagora doesn’t even saying anything, just grunting and curling up on the sheets. The indigoblood gets up, grabbing his shirt on the way out. You close your eyes, laying on the edge of the bed to let the remaining fluids drip into the bucket. You’d rather not stain the sheets, and would prefer laying down after a very long and hot shower. You’re not even sure how long you’re staying here… do people hang out after orgies? 

 

       In a few minutes, Galekh returns with a tray holding three glasses of water, along with another with some cracks on it. Towels are hung over his wide shoulders. You gladly take the cup, getting back up and chugging the liquid inside. Tagora seems to be too tired to get his cup, having to be nudged awake and propped up with Galekh’s help to drink some of his water. A true pillow princess. After Galekh helps the both of you clean up, he stores the buckets in another room, coming back with two white silk robes. He appears to have donned one himself. 

 

       “If you wish to stay the night, I have these you could wear.”

 

       “Oh, wow, do you want us to stay for another round?” Tagora smirks at Galekh, raising his eyebrows. 

 

       “No - no, I, not such a thing, unless - I mean-”

 

       “I’d be fine with staying overnight.” You take one of the robes, fumbling with the smooth straps to tie the robe. 

 

       “Here, allow me.” 

 

       Galekh leans down, tying the straps together in one fluid motion. For a moment, your eyes meet, and you blush a light shade of teal. Galekh springs back up, averting his gaze while coughing into his hand. Blue blooms on his face. 

 

       “You two are sickeningly adorable. Get a room.” Tagora teases, grinning widely. 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

       The night comes to a close with the three of you watching several movies and documentaries, not without some light-hearted bickering between Galekh and Tagora on what to watch. It was oddly comforting watching the couple go back and forth, between Galekh’s rants and Tagora’s snide quips. You can see them lasting for many sweeps as quadrantmates. They’ll even include you in their discussions, mostly as a tie-breaker. It was hilarious seeing the look on their faces whenever you decided to join a side in the ranting.

 

       It was the first day that involved anything other than snuggling and falling asleep after a pailing session. You’ll admit you weren’t expecting the post-coital hangout to be enjoyable rather than awkward. 

 

       Eventually, the strong Alternian sun’s rays peek through the high windows of Galekh’s hive. He closes the blinds, shutting out the sunlight with the dark blue fabric. The three of you retire for the day to a large recuperacoon Galekh has in the room next to the one you pailed in. You didn’t think a recuperacoon of this size existed, but now it’s here in front of you. Tagora and Galekh slide into the comforting slime together, then notice you haven’t joined.

 

       “He’s too shy to join us even though we were all knuckles deep in each other earlier.” Tagora snickers. Galekh huffs, nudging him with his elbow in annoyance.

 

       “Tegiri, I do have a spare cocoon you could use-”

 

       “No, no, I’ll join.” You shrug off the robe, tentatively dipping into the slime next to Galekh.

 

       You sidle up to him, focusing intently on the lukewarm slime coming up to your chest. He wraps a gentle arm around you and Tagora, sinking comfortably into the recuperacoon. They drift off to sleep, although it takes you a few more moments to do so. Eventually, you give in, curling up against Galekh’s chest and shutting your eyes. 

 

\-----------------------------

 

_        How was it? _

 

       “Oh, it was an eventful evening. We danced under the moonlight and polished our blades together-”

 

_        You had another orgy didn’t you? _

 

       Tadashi’s eyes have a mischievous glint in them, his tail-hand waving at you sarcastically. You avoid his gaze, attempting to make a beeline for your room to avoid any more questions. 

 

       “No! Maybe! It is none of your business, sensei. What a warrior does is private.” 

 

       You scurry into your room and shut the door quickly, memories from the last night flashing through your head. Teal dusts your cheeks as you remember how it felt to be in Galekh’s arm, or how it felt kissing Tagora. The heat of the moment leaves ghost sensations on your body, aching to be felt again. You shiver. 

 

       You really hope they invite you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, if you're wondering why the amount of chapters keeps decreasing, it's because certain ships I have decided I want to explore them in works separate from this plot. expect some more galekh / tegiri from me for sure!


	6. Polypa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u to everyone who has been patiently waiting for this to upd8!! life has been hectic and I lost motivation to write,,, but then was like nah I ain't gonna ghost everyone lmAO gonna finish this shit YEET
> 
> so here it is! hope u guys enjoy >:3c

     “What’s been up lately? You haven’t hosted the anime - I mean, the Culture...the … Eastern Alternian Culture? Appreciation club in three weeks.”   


  
     “Ah, well, there are times in every warrior’s life when he has to attend to other duties.”   


  
     You swallow dryly, a nervous hum in the back of your mind making you keenly aware of the tense atmosphere between you and Polypa. It's not like you haven't been talking at all. But you haven't hung out at all in real life either, along with neglecting your club president duties.  

 

     You want to orchestrate some grand story to appease her, but… she knows you like the back of her hand. She, of all people, wouldn’t be fooled by your long-winded excuses. You honestly do feel bad for not being able to hang out everyday like you two used to. Although, she has that _moirail_ of hers. So, she should be fine. You think. 

  
     Opening the door to your hive, you lead her into the main room to put on tonight’s selection of fine media. Polypa sits down, lounging on the floor like a purrbeast. You’ll never get over how cute she looks when she curls up sleepily after binging several seasons with you. Of course, you’d never tell her that because she might throw you into the next universe.    


  
     “You know, last time I checked, your record amount of studying time was forty minutes. Did legislecerator school suddenly get hard or something?”   


  
     She looks up at you curiously as you flick through the episode list on the CD. Her tinted olive eyes search your face with concern.    


  
     You don’t have the heart to tell her you’ve been getting rammed so hard by your list of pailing contacts you’re unable to walk for days on end.    


  
     Doing your best not to stutter, you try to come up with something that doesn’t sound like utter bullshit. “Yes, I’ve actually been preoccupied with many upcoming exams and group projects. It is unfortunate, but I cannot ignore the destiny dealt to me by my senseis.”    


  
     Polypa grins, her eyebrows raised. “Really? ‘Cause, uh, I bumped into Tagora the other day and he said there hasn’t been a single group project this semester for you guys at all.”   


  
     You go completely silent. Freezing for a single moment with your hand wavering over the play button on the remote. you can feel your bloodpusher imploding in your ears. You’re really bad at lying, no matter how much you try to hide anything you know everyone can tell it’s a bunch of smoke and mirrors. You don’t even want to lie. You wish you could tell Polypa about everything that’s happened, the things you’ve seen, how you can actually go outside wearing something that isn’t five sizes too big now. 

 

     You just… you just can’t. You don’t want to shatter the image of the cool, caring Tegiri Kalbur you’ve worked so hard to cultivate. At least, you hope that’s how it came across. You know your coworkers don’t consider that your image at all, calling you playful variations of nerd constantly. 

  
  
     Polypa taps you on the shoulder, startling you. In your surprise, you almost bump into the TV. 

  
  
     “Hey - woah, sorry! You just… froze up, and I got worried. Are you ok? You can talk to me, Tegs. I won’t judge.”

  
  
     “Right, right….” You take a deep breath. You really should come clean. Even if it means you get laughed at, or if she turns away in shock. “Promise not to laugh, it would deeply wound my warrior’s pride.”

 

     “Hey, that’s fine with me. I promise. I genuinely wanna know what’s up.”

 

     She sits back, crossing her arms and focusing on you. Only on you. Her eyebrows knit together in that iconic Polypa(™) Look Of Deep But Casual concern, her face stoic. You wish she would just shoosh pap you already. With a deep sigh, you face her with your legs crossed and arms folded in front of you awkwardly.   
  
     “Lately, I have been embarking on some… misadventures. I came to an epiphany and decided to lead a much different life under the sparkling rave lights instead of the moonlight. Polishing a different blade, you might say.” You cough nervously, really glad you almost never open your eyes. Heat rushes up to your face.    


     Polypa is silent, only nodding encouragingly. You continue. 

 

     You tell her everything, all the way from the very beginning. How you stumbled upon a lucky find, someone chill enough to take on your disaster self for a first time pailling. The same troll bringing you to concerts and even introducing yourself to his friends. How you hooked up with a long time online friend ( who you still meet up with once in a while ). How you managed to pail a famous indigoblood without dying from his legions of fans. How your profile has exploded due to said indigoblood, and now you enjoy posting “hot takes” concerning Eastern Alternian media to your new following. How you had a threesome with your friend slash coworker slash rival? _And_ his kismesis.

  
  
     You don’t mention how you decided to start this clusterfuck orgy of madness. You’d rather run your sword through your bulge than do that. 

 

     “Woah... “ Polypa says at the end, her face a slightly deeper hue of olive now. You bury your face in your hands. Your eyes may be close but you KNOW she is about to start laughing.    


     “Damn, I’m surprised, Tegs. It sounds like you really worked hard to put yourself out there.” She smiles. It’s a genuine, actual smile. One that isn’t mocking or disgusted. “I’m kinda proud, in a way? I used to get worried you’d never find a quadrantmate and get stuck in your hive by yourself forever without me.” 

 

     She punches you lightly on your shoulder in a praising manner. You raise your head, opening your eyes in surprise. Wait, she’s PROUD?

 

     “You’re proud?”

 

     “Yeah! Why wouldn’t I be? I always watch films where trolls fall hopelessly in love, I’m a hopeless romantic myself. I want my friends to have that kind of happiness.” 

 

     You perk up, the teal in your face beginning to fade. “I suppose that makes sense. Thank you for listening, I…” You’re unsure how to communicate how grateful you are. You only wish this would end with papping, or even a hug. That would be nice. But it’s a fantasy beyond even your present abilities. 

 

     “No problem. Did you want to continue with the club? I think our alien friend might be here tonight, if they’re not busy befriending random strangers like usual.”

 

     “Oh.” 

 

     That’s all you can muster. OH. A very quiet, barely audible response. You press play on the remote, forcing yourself to focus on each individual pixel on the screen. You just had a feelings jam, although it feels a bit empty knowing it wasn’t a proper pale one. It’s okay, though. You’re fine. You’re FINE. You’ve come so far, and you jumped over the biggest hurdle like it was nothing. You’re absolutely fine. 

 

     “Hey, I know you just explained everything, but is there something else, or…?”

 

     Polypa tips her head at you. You don’t face her. You’re fine, this is fine. Don’t let your unrequited feelings murk up this friendship. Not worth the risk. You don’t want to tread into unwanted territory. You don’t want to lose her. 

 

     “Tegiri…?”

 

     You tense up, words failing you. You open your mouth to say something; all eloquence has been lost, replaced with the fumbling of a newly hatched grub. The humming of the electronic in front of you becomes thunderous. 

 

     A gentle hand paps the top of your head hesitantly. You jump slightly, making the hand stop for a few moments, before it resumes the action. You relax gradually, the flurry of intense thoughts draining out of your thinkpan like the slime from a recuperacoon. 

 

     “Shhh… shoosh, it’s ok, Tegs. Shhh…” She whispers, her voice low and rumbling. 

 

     You purr instinctively, leaning into her touch. You sigh deeply. After a few more moments of this, you overcome your embarrassment and anxiety just enough to speak again.

 

     “Th… thank you, again. We can go back to the club activities if you wish.” 

 

     “Nah, I wanna know what’s up, Tegs. I know you told me a lot already, but… if there’s something huge bothering you, I’d like to help. We’ve been friends for a really long time. I don’t think there’s anything that could come between that, if that’s what you’re scared of.” She says this with a soft smile, her hand still papping your head. It goes down to cup your cheek with the last sentence.

 

     If you were shot by a drone at this very moment, you’d die happy.

 

     You finally face her, opening your eyes. You’re not wearing any cosplay contacts for once. You meet her gentle gaze, taking a moment to muster your courage. You really, REALLY hope this doesn’t explode in your face. Her friendship is worth more than all the figures in your hive. 

 

     “I… may have pale emotions towards someone, who may or may not be in my friend circle and is someone I cherish very much, and I do not want these emotions to… damage our friendship… and…” You stop, pausing for a moment to keep yourself from digging a deeper hole. Polypa nods at you. “I would like to inform them of these emotions. But, again, they are gravely important and I cannot let my pale advances hurt our interactions.”

 

     “I think this person would be more than happy to know, Tegs. I mean, if you guys hang out alot when you’re doing your other ‘warrior duties’ then you’re already physically close.”

 

     “W-well… I don’t perform those ‘duties’ with them. We do consume Eastern Alternian media together often, and put together mecha.” You stop right there, biting your lip. You don’t want to give her too many clues.

 

     “Well, what if this friend returns your feelings?”

 

     “But what if they don’t? What if they wish to never speak to me again because I made things awkward?”

 

     You look down at the floor, almost wanting to cry. This is too dangerous. You should just stop speaking. Even with Polypa’s gentle papping, your head becomes clouded again.

 

     Then the unspeakable happens. 

 

     She hugs you.

 

     “Huh…?”

 

     “Tegs, you are SO dumb. But that’s okay. You’re my moirail and I’m used to it. You nerd.”

 

     Her muscular arms wrapped around you makes you melt into a damn puddle. Your arms hesitantly return the gesture. Although they are definitely more jelly-like, you hope they’re enough to adequately communicate how much she means to you. She smells alot like dust and sweat; unsurprising, considering you know she’s outside much more often than you. Her hand rubs circles into your back, her breath fluttering the hair at the back of your head. Polypa’s presence fills you with more security than even your lusus could offer. You wish this moment could last forever.

 

     Alas, life is not so kind. She releases the hug, her hands resting on your shoulder. A wide grin is on her face. 

 

     You clear your throat. “Ahem… I do not wish to ruin the moment, but what about the alien?”

 

     “What about them?”

 

     “Aren’t you two moirails? I thought-”

 

     “Oh! Haha, that was a casual thing. Turns out, their species has several other versions of moirails so I thought it would be easier for us to try that instead. I’d rather have someone who understands moirallegience more clearly as my moirail.” 

 

     “Oh.”  

 

     You blush, realizing you’re both officially moirails now. And you completely overthought everything, again. This rush of change and realizations would make you dizzy if you were standing.

 

     Even after everything said and done, you’re as clueless as a rock. You're grateful Polypa has the patience to put up with your cluelessness. 

 

     Polypa then laughs, slinging an arm around your shoulders. “You wanna continue with the club?”  

 

     “Whatever is fine with you.” You reply, nuzzling Polypa's side. Has she always been this firm? You need to ask her what her routine is. 

 

     “Actually, if you're ok with it…” She purrs, giving you a look you're not really sure how to parse. “Maybe you can show me what you've learned from your new ‘duties’.”  

 

     Oh. _Oh._ You look up at her, hands suddenly sweaty. Her arm slides from your shoulders to your waist. You can't help but sidle up to her, wanting more physical contact. How long have you thought about this? How many days have you spent wondering what it would feel like to be finally held by her, much less being prompted to do anything more.  

     After a long pause, you manage to squeak out," I'm ok with that.” 

 

     She uses her free hand to delicately cup your chin, tilting your face upwards to face hers. The warmth radiating from her coupled with the evident affection in her expression causes your blood pusher to jump with joy. 

 

     Then she kisses you. She kisses you slowly, savoring every moment of contact. You return this tenfold. Your hands shakily make their way to her shoulders, resting there for support because you don't know if this is dream and if it is, you don't want to wake up.  

 

     Polypa's hands go down to your waist, bringing you into her lap. She deepens the kiss and takes off your hat to run her fingers through your hair. 

 

     “Oh, wow. It's not as tangled as I thought it'd be.”  

 

     “I brush my hair everyday! I just like this hat, too.” You pout. This only encourages Polypa to tease you more. 

 

     She giggles, the sound surprisingly airy and light. You haven't heard this side of her before. But you're not anxious in this new territory. For once, you feel completely calm. 

 

     “Yeah, sure nerd.” She says, kissing your forehead, gradually moving to your cheek, then your neck.

 

     She sucks at the skin there, brushing aside the strands of hair in the way. You gasp, your arms wrapping around her shoulders. You tilt your head to grant her more space, moaning as she nips at sensitive spots on your skin. Her hands massage your hips and inner thighs; you purr, moving your hips for more contact. 

 

     Of course, being much stronger than you are, she easily lifts you up so you’re resting on your knees. You whine, not wanting to break from her kisses. She unbuttons your pants, looking up at you as she does so. 

 

     “Do you want to go farther? We can stop if you want, just tell me.”

 

     “No, I want to… I want to go further.” You kiss the top of her head assuringly, peeling off your shirt to help.

 

     She smiles, taking off your pants and then taking off her clothes as well. You’re surprised to find out she doesn’t wear a bra or even underwear. You feel almost overdressed, sitting there in a pair of white and blue striped underwear. 

 

     “Something wrong? You’ve been kinda spaced out.” 

 

     The question snaps you out of the train of thought. You shake your head, a bit flustered. 

 

     “I, uh… thought you would wear more than that under your outfit…”

 

     “Oh, yeah. I think that extra stuff underneath is uncomfortable. Speaking of extra stuff -” She smirks, tugging your underwear down to reveal your partially unsheathed bulge. 

 

     The lips of your nook are already covered in a thin layer of teal, almost matching the blush on your face. You squeak when Polypa tugs you forward, sucking on the skin on your chest and covering you in hickies. Your hands hold onto her horns, making her groan loudly. She makes her way down to your nook, looking up at you as she dives in with a smile on her face. The bolt of lust that shoots through your body from that turns your legs into jelly. 

 

     She begins with slow, long licks across the surface of your nook that trail up to the tip of your bulge. You whine, attempting to buck your hips despite Polypa’s iron grip. You can feel her still smiling as her tongue sweeps in deeper into the folds of your nook; teal gushes out and drips down her chin. She sticks her tongue in as far as it will go, thrusting lightly. Freeing one hand from your hips, she tangles her fingers with your bulge. It writhes in her grasp, aching for contact and covering her hand in teal. You rut against Polypa, whining softly. 

 

     “Shhh… here, wait.” She spreads your legs, getting up and placing you in her lap again. 

 

     With a great amount of care, she slowly slides her bulge into your nook. It’s thicker than yours, unsurprisingly. At least it’s not Marvus, or hell, even Galekh thick. You need a break from being a size queen sometimes. Once she’s fully sheathed inside you, she takes a moment to hug you close to her, patting your head. You melt into her touch, purring loudly. 

 

     “Tegs, you’re adorable.”

 

     “Th… thanks?” You respond, groaning as you feel her bulge squirm inside against your inner walls. You still struggle to be coherent during pailing sessions.

 

     She laughs, taking the chance to thrust lightly. You moan, legs tightening around her. You can feel your nook convulsing around her bulge, your own tentabulge trying to wrap itself around her for more contact. Fluids begin to drip down your legs. Polypa thrusts again, maintaining a steady pace. Slow, sensual. Almost treating this as if this were the last time you both were ever gonna see each other again. If you weren’t so focused on getting fucked, you’d probably fall over from the gesture.

 

     She moans in your ear, her thrusts picking up pace. Her hands massage your shoulders and the back of your head, and you try to return the gesture, albeit with not as much accuracy. More like you’re gripping onto her for dear life as she fills you with olive. 

 

     A small puddle has formed on the floor, which you know you’re not gonna like cleaning later on. Polypa’s bulge brushes against a sensitive spot in your nook, sending flares of pleasure skyrocketing through your body. You’re a mess, whining and purring and making various noises that fill the room. Polypa makes low grunts, her hold on you so skintight you can feel her breasts pressed against your chest. You may be already pailing, but you’re still not at the point where you’d be able to get your hands anywhere near her boobs without apologizing profusely. 

 

     After a few more moments of thrusting, you know you’re at your limit. Using the last bit of your stamina, you kiss Polypa. It’s not frantic or hungry like most of the kisses you’ve had as of late. It’s tender, treasuring the moment. In a last wave of teal, you feel yourself finally tighten around Polypa one last time before coming. You break the kiss, wailing as your moirail gushes olive into your entrance, spilling copiously onto your legs. 

 

     It takes you both a couple of minutes to ride out your high. You both sit there in silence, the only noise coming from your heavy breathing. She’s still holding onto you, and you drape yourself lazily against her. 

 

     “So… how was it?” She asks with a dopey grin on her face.

 

     “Hhn… it was… it was great.” You laugh, not sure when was the last time someone actually asked you that. A good change of pace, you guess.

 

     “Good, cool. Now…” She lifts you up gingerly, placing you next to her. Then she gestures to the mess of olive and teal around her legs. “You gonna help me clean this up or what, nerd?”

 

     You sigh. “Considering this is a part of a warrior’s duties, it would be wrong for me to not do so.” You get up, although your legs still pretty jelly-like. 

 

     “We can finish the episodes later, and maybe make some snacks? I’m hungry after all that.”

 

     “That can be done.” You say, smiling and grabbing your clothes off the floor. 

 

     Post coital anime and snacks sound like the best combination. You hope it can be a regular thing between the both of you. When the cleanup is done and everyone is dressed again (although this time in kigurumis since your normal clothing was too stained to wear) you spend the rest of the night binge watching a new show that became popular recently. The sun is already up in the sky by the time you’re done. You don’t bother moving from the spot though, instead content to fall asleep against Polypa’s shoulder. She doesn’t complain, already fast asleep by the time the credits are rolling across the screen. 

 

     Out of the corner of your eye, you spot Tadashi trotting across the room with blankets in his mouth. Good ol’ reliable Tadashi. He covers you and Polypa, turning off the TV. As your eyes close wearily, you nuzzle your moirail’s side. 

 

     A lot has happened in the past few weeks. More than what you can recount by now. But you’re fine with that. You’re done wallowing in self pity in the darkness of your room. Maybe when you wake up, you can get Polypa to help you finally organize that mess. It’s the only part of your hive that looks like it was shot up by drones and left to rot. 

 

      _That’d be a nice way to start the night_ , you think to yourself as you drift off. 

 

_______________________

 

     END

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also shoutout to everyone who pointed out flaws in previous chapters, I'll be going over them right now lol
> 
> all of your comments are super appreciated!!!! ;o; you guys are the best ghrughrghu


End file.
